Love Will Prevail
by The-Bawss5
Summary: She's broken, no family. The only thing she has is 'The Prior Soccer Camp.' Her mother, a famous player and trainer left it behind for her. She brought all these famous players to the top. Where do you think Messi got those moves from? What happens when five boys walk into her camp on a sunny day. What if these boys are from a famous boy band, Dauntless?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's FIFA-boss5! And I'm starting a new story, "Love Will Prevail." I will definitely not stop writing "Is Anybody Out There?" Actually, this story is just going to be on the side.**

**I will probably post 2-4 chapters a week, instead of a chapter a day, like my other story. I am not going to rename the cast in this story, if you're so desperate to know my cast (which is different from the movie) go read my other story, "Is Anybody Out There?" **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth, so I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. **

**Without further ado, here is the prologue to "Love Will Prevail."**

I suggest you start taking notes and memorizing a lot of stuff in this prologue. Chances are, you won't be hearing much about it later on. I despise talking about my past. It's the only thing that I never bring up.

Ok. So, I'm Tris Prior, 18 years old, and I'm a well-known soccer player and trainer. You want to know how I became a well-known trainer.

I was born in Chicago, but both of my parents are from Pennsylvania. Nice right? My mother's name was Natalie. She was born and raised in Allentown.

My dad was born and raised in Pittsburgh.

I guess you could say that soccer runs in my mom's family. My great-grandfather was a player, and so was my grandpa. None of his kids liked the sport until my mother came along.

My mum got accepted into Penn state right out of high school, where she continued her soccer career.

My dad was one of 'those guys' when he was in college. He played football for Penn State University, and he met my mom when she was watching a football game with a bunch of friends.

My grandmother absolutely hated my dad. She called him a "low-life womanizer."

He was definitely not a womanizer, she was just crazy.

They got married, even though my grandparents didn't want them to. My mom then got pregnant with my older brother, Caleb. My mother and father moved back to Allentown, where she was raised.

Three years later, my mother became pregnant with me. My grandparents were extremely furious, so they packed up, and they moved half way around the world, in Australia. I've never heard from them or met them before.

My mum opened a Soccer Camp when she was twenty-three, eight years before I was born. She called it, The Prior Soccer Camp. She didn't want to play pro, she wanted to train athletes, and shape them up before they went pro.

I never got to know my mother.

During my birth, her heart failed and she died unexpectedly. Everything I know about my mom is from what my dad and Caleb told me.

My dad was devastated. He didn't know what to do with his life. But, he did know that he was going to have to stay strong for Caleb and me. He raised us both, as a single parent, in quiet Allentown.

I took up soccer, because I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps. It was a way to calm myself. At first, I started with the simple things, but as I got older I started doing the fancy moves and tricks. I've had scouts come look at me when I was only 11 years old.

They were trying to get me to play for them when I got older. But, I never wanted to play pro. I just wanted to train players, and help them get to the very top.

When Caleb turned 17, he joined the marines, right out of high school. He never really gave us a reason why. He always said that he wanted to fight for the country.

To make things even worse, my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of 43.

My father, Andrew Prior, didn't make it to see his cancer cured. He died when I was 13 years old, at only 44 years of age, 9 months after he was diagnosed.

Caleb was deployed, and I had nowhere to go. I had to move in with a foster family, until I turned 16, and then I got to move back to my previous house. I've been home-schooled basically all of my life,

I had no friends. At all. And to be totally honest, I didn't want any either. Call me a freak, its ok.

I shut everybody out. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to believe that everything that happened to me was real.

Later that year, I got the opportunity to go on a mission trip to Afghanistan. I was 14 and I got to help out in the orphanages in the small villages. I said yes right away. I got to see my older brother.

We were given some alone time by ourselves when I landed in Afghanistan. I was looking at Caleb Prior with a Marine combat uniform on, and a sniper strapped across his torso.

We cried for hours. Neither of us wanted to believe that our parents were gone, but we had no choice. We were on our own. We were taking a walk back to the US marines base. The next thing you know, explosions are heard, and I was separated from my brother.

I woke up in a soldier base hospital. I saw people talking, but I couldn't hear anything. A marine came up to me, and started taking. I couldn't hear anything, it was quiet.

I tried talking and I couldn't hear myself. I put a hand to my lips, making sure that I was moving my mouth. I was in full panic mode now. What was wrong with me? I was terrified. I thought something bad happened to me.

Truth is, something bad did happen to me. _To us. _

Caleb and I stepped on an enemy's anti-personnel mine. These mines are activated when somebody steps on them. If you step on the ground that is covering the mine, it will explode.

That is what happened to us. Caleb died on impact. I walked away with no harm done, except for a gash on the top of my right eyebrow.

Oh yeah. I lost my hearing that day too.

The loud sounds of the explosions made my eardrums burst. I lost 100% of my hearing.

I can only hear things if I put my hearing aids in.

I lost my mother, then my father, and now, I lost my brother.

He was the only family I had left.

I was 14 with nobody in my life.

Why didn't I take my life away? I was depressed, I was angry, I was sad.

The only reason I didn't commit suicide is because I wanted to continue my mother's soccer camp. I had to; I did it for my mom and only mom.

I picked myself up and kept going. It's what my family would have wanted me to do.

The news about the mine explosions was everywhere. Literally. Everywhere. People began donating money to me. They wanted to help me through my troubles. I am forever grateful to the,

I saved every single cent that was ever donated to me. I must have gotten at least $450,000 from all the donations that were coming in world wide.

I used some of the money to continue The Prior Soccer Camp. My mom always wanted me to start classes for training. That is exactly what I did. People called me crazy, they said that a deaf girl, that was fourteen years old couldn't teach soccer, but I proved them wrong. I did it.

By the age of 16, I had a full-time job as a soccer trainer. People learned my story, and they paid a lot of money to get trained by me.

"Natalie Prior is your mother? Sign me up for the next class please!"

I moved back into the home I used to live in before I moved into my foster home. I began getting calls from soccer clubs. They were asking me to join their team. I didn't want to. My dream was to train people and make them famous and unstoppable, not play for a team.

That's exactly what happened. A bunch of famous soccer players took classes from my mother. Lionel Messi, Christiano Ronaldo, Mario Balotelli, Robert Lewandowski. You name the player, my mother probably trained them. They came to me multiple times, and I still helped train them, and they trained me.

I trained many of the younger players. Neymar, Gareth Bale, Daniel Carvajal, Samir Nasri, Stephan El Shaarawy, Isco, Mario Gotze, and many more.

When I turned 18, I decided to get tattoos. I went downtown, walked in, and told them what I wanted.

**I got three ravens on my collar bone flying towards my heart. The ravens symbolize my family. The family that flew away from me and never took me with them.**

**On my right forearm I got the quote "**_**The good memories are for the tough times" **_**in cursive. **

**On my ribcage, I got an infinity symbol with the words **_**life **_**and **_**love. **_**To finish it off, I got a feather in the symbol. **

**On the left side of my back, I got a big tree. It had birds flying out of it up to the nape of my neck. Next to it, I got the quote "**_**The Soul Has Illusions As The Bird Has Wings"**_

**On the other side of my ribcage, I got a feather with ravens flying out of it.**

**People might call this one a bit bold, but I like it. My best friend is Marco Reus, and he plays for Borussia Dortmund. My mom trained him from ages 3 to 6 before she died. When I became 13, he visited me, and we trained together. When I turned 18, he suggested getting matching tattoos, and that is exactly what we did. It's on our left arms. The mottos says: _The Biggest Adventure You Can Take Is To Live Your Dreams. _We then got waves rippling under the motto. It's probably one of my favorite tattoos because it connects me with my best friend. Written in the waves I have "_Marco Reus 11," _and he has "_Tris Prior 6."_**

My nickname is _Six._ According to my dad, Lionel Messi gave me that nickname the first time he held me. It has stuck ever since. Messi told me that I was six inches long when he visited my mom when she was still pregnant with me. I was a very small baby. Only my closest friends call me Tris. All my trainees call me Six, and that is my jersey number too.

My life changed drastically from age 14 to 18. It used to be all fun and games; I never really had a care in the world. I never wanted to grow up, and I never took anything seriously.

But now, I take life seriously. I don't have time for jokes and laughter. Time flies by quickly, and you waste time without even knowing it. Things pass before you notice, and you have to work very hard every second of every single day with stopping for even a second.

I lost all my happiness when I lost my dad, and everything slowly drained away from me when I lost my brother.

The fact that I never knew my mom kills me. The fact that the famous Natalie Prior is no longer living because of me kills me too.

I have no friends because they are a distraction. I have no time for distraction. I can't hang out, and stay dedicated to my camp at the same time. That's not how it goes. I don't trust anybody. I feel that if I ever do trust anyone they will stab me in the back.

If you want to, you can exit this story right now, or whenever you feel like it. I would do that too. I really wouldn't want to read the story of a miserable person, who does nothing in her life but work.

But I promise you… this is a story that will teach you many lessons in life. You don't have to believe it if you don't want to.

It all started when five boys walked into my camp, on a sunny afternoon.

These five boys, were part of a world-wide famous band, called Dauntless.

**Chapter 1 is done. Was it nice at all? And I got the inspiration of this story from the story "Listen with your eyes" on Quotev for One Direction. I'm really not a big One Direction fan, but I was looking for inspiration and I really liked it. Go and read the story if you are a Directioner. It's really, really good by the way. **


	2. The Break Up

**Chapter 2 is here. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This is where the conflict starts. So much drama! **

**DISCALIMER- I don't own divergent or any of the characters.**

**Four's POV**

I yanked the door open to the Prior Soccer Camp and nearly hit Zeke in the face with it. I mumbled an apology, and found myself looking around the camp.

It was an indoor place with turf. Different sized goals were set everywhere. Kids were running laps, some were practicing shots, and others were dribbling around cones.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be with Lauren.

"I don't even want to be here." I grumbled and refused to watch the players. Max sent me here with Uriah, Zeke, Eric, and Will.

He says that my 'attitude is changing'. Well duh… Attitudes change after someone breaks your heart.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Max says that you have to be here. It's been eight full months since you broke up with Lauren, and you have been treating every other girl like they are dirt on the ground, waiting to be stepped on. It's time for you to change."

I don't want to change. I'm perfectly fine and there is absolutely no freaking thing wrong with me.

"What the hell is a soccer camp supposed to do to me? I like soccer and all, but I don't want to watch a bunch of little kids play.

"Shut up and watch." Uriah said.

"That's Tris Prior. She owns the camp." Will told me.

I could care less.

I looked at her and I was immediately mortified.

She wasn't attractive at all. She has this really ugly scar on her head that stretches across her left temple and right through her eyebrow. I don't think scars make a person attractive at all. Lauren had no scars whatsoever.

I don't know how she got it, but she really needs to cover it up. It really doesn't look good.

The stupid-ass girl can't even hear music. She's wearing hearing aids. Deaf people can't listen to music. Duh. I bet she's not even deaf. Sleeve tattoos are disgusting on a girl. They aren't attractive. I don't know where her parents were when she got them. Somebody really needs to knock some sense into this Tris girl. She's honestly ruining herself.

She doesn't even look happy. She wasn't smiling, or emotional, or enthusiastic. She wasn't anything. A frown doesn't look good on a girl.

I want Lauren back. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Lauren telling her how much I love her. We're meant to be together. I don't want to be with anyone but her. She's the love of my life. Even though she left me, I still love her.

When everyone left the camp, it was only that chick, Tris there. The boys got up and walked on the turf floor. I thought we were heading towards the door, but they had a different idea in mind.

Uriah cleared his throat.

"Tris?" He asked the 'deaf' girl. She was packing up her bag in order to leave for the day.

She's not the only one who wants to leave? I want to go home too.

Tris didn't respond to Uriah. She didn't even turn around to look at him. So disrespectful. Haven't her parents taught her any manners?

"Uh… hi, Tris. I'm Zeke. This is our friend, Four. Do you think you'll be able to do us a favor?"

_Favor?_What favor. Nobody told me about and freaking favor. A favor wasn't part of this stupid-ass plan. The plan was to come here, sit down and watch the drills that these kids were doing, leave and never come back.

Max didn't say anything about a favor. What the hell do these boys think they are doing?

There still wasn't a single _sound _from Tris. I was beginning to get irritated. My time was being wasted in this hell hole. I have better things to do than be standing in a soccer camp with a stupid girl who doesn't know how to look at people when they are talking to her, like getting Lauren back.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly hoping that she could hear me, but she didn't. Her back stayed turned to us as she put her things in her pack.

Honestly, I would've shoved her to the ground in order for her to notice us. But, I didn't for the sake of my so-far good reputation. There is no need to ruin it on a person like Tris.

Eric put his hand on her shoulder and she literally jumped and turned around to look at us. Her straight expression remained that way. It was as if she hasn't smiled in years.

"Hello!" How can Zeke be so happy at a moment like this?

Tris' eyebrows furrowed as if she didn't know what we were saying. Does she not speak English? She turned around and reached into her bag. I saw her plug some hearing aids in her ears.

"Sorry, can I help you?" she asked.

"Our friend, Four, just went through a bad breakup." Harry explained to her while motioning to me.

I rolled my eyes, not knowing where this was going. It's not anyone's business except for Lauren and I. Nobody has the right to talk about us.

She blinked unsure of what to say.

"Couples counseling is on 6th avenue. This is a professional soccer camp. I'm sorry, but you came to the wrong place for your troubles." She said sourly to us.

She turned off the lights in the camp, and opened the door to the parking lot. We followed her outside and she locked the studio and made her way to her car.

Unwillingly, I followed my friends, who were walking after her.

"We're done here. Can we go now?"

"No, we are staying here until we ask Tris something. Now shut your freaking mouth and follow us. We're trying to help you, you freaking retard." Eric said.

"I don't want any help."

"Is there something you guys need?" She asked in a bored voice.

"I don't have time for this, so make it quick."

She turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

From the tattoos that she has, you would think that she is a troublemaker and someone who has been in juvy a couple of times.

"What do you want from me?" She harshly asked us.

Her patience and tolerance were clearly going down. I didn't want to say anything, and neither did any of my friends. Uriah finally decided to be the brave one and ask her something.

"Max says that sports sometimes calm people down, though I really don't know how. He told us to come here, since you are the best trainer in the world. I guarantee that you are great and-"

"Don't sugar coat it, and just spit it out." She cut him off.

We were all taken back by her rude behavior and attitude. I wanted to speak up and defend Uriah; nobody has the right to talk to us like that. She got my blood boiling. Before I could say anything, Uriah continued talking.

"Ok, this might sound weird, but can we come watch your training?"

Please say no. Please say no. I really did _not _want to do this.

"No. This studio is not a therapy session. You're in the wrong place for that. Me and my players don't have time for you distractions.

"But we promise we won't disturb you." Zeke begged.

Him and Uriah were the only people able to stand her rude behavior. Tris looked at Eric as he began talking.

"The last thing we intend to do is to mess everything up. We'll stay out of your way the entire time. You probably won't even see or hear us."

"Yeah, and Max said that you can call him if we make any troubles."

She looked confused.

"Who the hell is Max?" She spat.

I face-palmed while the other boys tried to explain to her who Max is.

How he put us together, how he manages everything we do, and basically manages our lives.

She looked down. I became even more impatient as she continued to think.

God Damn it woman! It's either a no or a yes. Hurry up and decided.

"Fine." She finally gave in. Her cold grey eyes staring into mine.

"But if you disturb the players, trash the camp, or do anything against the studio rules you will never be allowed near here again. Got it?!"

Everyone nodded and smiled except me.

"Got it." They replied.

**Nice chapter? I'm sorry I haven't update in like 2 days. I am going to update "Is Anybody Out There?" later tonight. Awesome right?!**

**Oh, I revised chapter 1 because I saw that there were many mistakes in it, so I fixed some things up. If you want to, go reread it. **

**Oh, I have pictures of Tris' tattoos on my profile. Go check those out if you want to. **


	3. Your What?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback I got for chapter 2. It really made my day. **

**Oh, I did go back and change something again in chapter 1. I keep on changing it. I think that it will be my last change though. ;) I just changed one of Tris' tattoo's so you don't have to reread the whole chapter, just the tattoo part. Sorry…**

**Tris' POV**

That night, I did the same thing that I do every day. I lay on my back facing the ceiling, with my ball in hand. I would just throw it up, and catch it, thinking about my life. This was my way of relaxing. I took slow and steady breaths as I tossed the ball and caught it.

I started getting distracted by Dauntless. I don't know why. I have people come and look at my camp every week, but they caught my eye for some reason. It's not every day a famous boy band comes walking into my camp and asks to watch classes.

Red lights started flashing in my room, bringing me out of my trance. Bowser ran into my room and jumped on me. Bowser is my dog, and I love him to death. He's what I have left from Caleb. Caleb got me Bowser before he was deployed, back when he was still a little puppy. A couple months after I got him, I became deaf, and he became trained to help me out in times like these.

The lights and Bowser jumping on me means that the doorbell just rang.

You see, I don't like having my hearing aids on all the time, so I got a special home system to help me out when the doorbell rings or the phone rings.

If a red light flashes, it means someone is at the door.

If a blue light flashes that means my home phone is ringing.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering who would be here at… half past eleven at night. I was busy, and I had a lot of things to do the next day. I had three new students who signed up for summer classes, and I need to get their applications registered in my computer system.

I walked down the hallway to my front door. I looked through the peephole, and saw Uriah awkwardly standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets. I opened the door, and his greenish/hazel eyes bore into mine.

I saw his lips move, but I didn't hear anything. Stupid! I don't have my hearing aids in, I left them in my room.

"I'll be right back." I couldn't hear myself when I left him at the door, rushed to get my hearing aids, and rushed back to the door.

"Yeah?" I questioned, still in the process of plugging in my hearing aids.

"Hey! I just wanted to apologize about randomly showing up at your camp without notice. It was pretty rude of us… ummmm… yeah." He paused. "I.. I know it's late and I'm sorry if I disturbed your family or something like that." He trailed off.

"No. You're fine. They're sleeping right now." This wasn't really a lie. My family was asleep. Forever.

I stepped outside, and shut the door behind me. I sat on the porch swing, and he sat next to me. I never let anyone in my house, unless they're close friends. And my closest friends only visit three times a year.

I have my parent's and sister's belongings in here, and I can't risk anything getting stolen.

Uriah was beside me and he looked down at my arms. I was ready for him to start judging me.

"I really like them by the way." He said, talking about my tattoos. I nodded, wondering why he didn't judge me. I didn't know what to do.

"You're really talented. Your soccer skills are amazing."

I grinned on the inside, but kept a straight face on the outside.

"Oh. Um. Thanks?"

He chuckled, and then abruptly stood up.

Well. Thanks for the short chat. I'll see ya tomorrow?" He asked.

I just nodded. He stuck out his hand, and I slipped mine into it. We shook hands, and it was pretty awkward.

_The next morning, _I got up at 7, ready to start my day at the camp.

I put my hair in a loose fishtail braid, and made sure I was ready for the day. I picked up my duffel bag that held my turf shoes and ball.

I walked in. Classes start at 8:30, so I still have an hour to kill.

The camp was like this massive tent that had turf on the inside. There are two big sized fields on the left and the right sides, and there is one small field in the middle between them.

I have two professional sized goals on each of the big fields, and two small goals on the smaller sized field.

I set up some cones since my first four classes are more advanced and we will be doing some fancy moves instead of the basics.

I finished this up in about fifteen minutes, so I had forty-five minutes left to kill.

I just started shooting goals, and dribbling around. I started juggling the ball around. I got to one hundred and thirty two kick ups when I lifted the ball up high and finished it off with a bicycle kick to the top left corner of the goal. Nailed it!

I heard clapping from behind me so I turned around. I saw Dauntless standing there with impressed looks on their faces. They all looked in awe except Four. He looked like he was super bored.

"Umm. You guys can go sit down. And remember what I said yesterday about following the rules. I don't want you to disturb me while I'm training today."

They all nodded and sat down on the bleachers.

Students started to slowly trickle in. I split them up in different groups than usual. I didn't want them to get used to playing against the same people.

"So, how are you guys doing today?" I asked standing next to Lucas and Tony.

"Ready as ever, _Six. _Can't wait to start training again." Tony answered.

Lucas just nodded his head.

"Great! Lucas, lead stretches." I ordered. I didn't need them to go home with pulled muscles and such.

"Alright! Everyone gather up, let's do this…." They all started stretching.

When they were done stretching, I ordered 10 laps around the small field. And to make things fair, I ran with them.

**Four's POV**

I groaned for the billionth time this hour. I didn't want to sit here and watch an uptight, ugly, selfish girl teach little kids some stupid soccer. It's getting on my nerves honestly.

"Keep your ankle locked. It will help you control the ball." She said as she showed a kid how to lock his ankle. The boys were all watching carefully, as I was about to fall asleep.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Eric was punching my shoulder. Hard. I shot open my eyes, and realized that there were now a bunch of girls training.

The guys that were training earlier in the morning were gone, and girls took their spot. They couldn't be more than 11 years old. I really hope they won't freak out because we were here.

"Stay awake!" Will grumbled.

I just rolled my eyes and watch Tris talk to the trainees about how to shoot the ball properly. I had no desire to listen to her what so ever. I could be mending my relationship with Lauren right now, but nope. I'm forced to be here.

"I really don't understand why you're so sour. This stuff is awesome. Tris is clearly one of the best players on the planet. I would know. Soccer takes a lot of time and talent. It's really not that easy." Uriah stated.

"No it doesn't. Soccer is stupid." I huffed.

"Lauren's favorite sport was soccer."

That was enough to shut me up for the rest of the day. I felt really bad for mocking Lauren's hobby and I regret it, but I don't regret the way that Tris treats soccer.

It's as if soccer is the only thing she lives for. She doesn't do anything but play. At least Lauren had a life outside of soccer.

When her classes were over, Uriah thought that it would be a great idea to talk to her.

"Hey Tris."

"It's _Six."_ She replied.

Why would she have a number as a name? Well, I shouldn't be judging because I'm the same way. Did she change her name to hide her identity, like I did? Was she abused too?

"Ok, _Six, _how are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you?"

Why is she not returning his smile? How come she's not asking everyone else how we are doing? I bet she has a crush on Uriah. She's known the boy for less than 24 hours, and she's already crushing on him, and besides he has a girlfriend,

"Pretty good. Thanks for talking with me last night, I really appreciate it."

They talked? When? Why? How? Where? Why were they with each other last night to start with?

I have so many damn questions.

Wait. Uriah was with her last night. They talked? They chatted? What did they talk about? I bet she _kissed _him. I swear, if this girl breaks up _Urilene, _I will be pissed. She probably wants to sleep with him. Every girl is like that nowadays. Pathetic, good-for-nothing, low-life girl with no self-respect whatsoever.

"No problem." She replied to Uriah and unlocked her car. Des she really do this every day? Wake up, train, eat, and sleep? Such a boring life style.

"Um…" Will started.

I hate when he starts a sentence with um. It means that he is about to offer something, and his offers are never good.

We should leave. Isn't that a good idea?

"You've been really kind to let us into your camp, and we want to thank you."

No _**we**_ don't!

"Do you want to come to dinner with us tomorrow night? We could like get some burgers or something."

"Sorry, I'm a vegetarian."

"What?! No meat?! Damn girl, how do you live?!" Zeke shouted.

"I grew up that way. I just don't like meat. I have to go. See you guys later?"

We all nodded and said goodbye to her. Well, all but me. She got into her car, and drove away.

I really didn't notice that I was staring at the ground until Eric snapped me out of it.

"Bro… you like her." He teased.

I just scoffed. That's ridiculous. I haven't said a word to her, and I don't plan on it anytime soon either.

"Damn! That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard. I'm never dating another girl, unless it's Lauren."

"Aha! Our dear friend Four has a thing for guys I see. I can set you up with my cousin if you want bro!"

"Shut up Uriah!"

**Sorry I took forever to update. I feel really bad, but my next few weeks are going to be really busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really don't want to rush Fourtris, so they hate each other. As of now. ;) **


	4. Tripping, Shoving, and Punching

**Hey guys! I got 30 reviews as of now. That's awesome! **

**I'm planning on starting a new story, but I want to post some more chapters of this one first. **

**Here is chapter 4 of "Love Will Prevail" **

**I hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters**

I have been a vegetarian since I was twelve years-old. Everything about meat disgusts me. I don't get how someone can eat a cow, or a chicken, or a pig. Of course I respect everyone's dietary options.

I have absolutely nothing against meat lovers. I just have a strong opinion against eating meat. But if you like meat, cool. Enjoy your meal.

It's Saturday night. I have no late classes on Saturday, so I always end up going to the gym. I try to spend as much time at the gym as I can. As they always say, a healthy life-style is a good life-style. My dad and sister were both fitness fanatics. They were always running around and wrestling each other.

I put on some shorts and a tank top. I always cover my thighs and stomach because of my scars. I didn't bother to cover up my tattoos. I have them for a reason right?

Once I was at the gym, I hopped out of my car and made sure that I had my duffel bag with me. Believe it or not, that bag has been with me everywhere.

I walked inside and headed to the locker rooms. I had my radio with me, since I can't use headphones. I know everyone at the gym and they know me, so they are ok with me blasting music.

I put my bag in the locker, and walked past all the rooms until I came to mine.

I walked in, and found an empty mat. I tied my hair in a pony tail and walked into the gym. I found an empty mat and sank to the floor.

I started counting off pushups.

_one, two, three….. fifty-seven, fifty-eight… ninety-nine, one-hundred._

I got up, and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and found Zeke's face inches away from mine. In need of personal space, I stepped back.

"I never knew you came here on Saturdays." He asked.

Oh yeah. I forgot that these dimwits live in this city. How have I never seen them before in this small town?

"I'm always here on Saturday. I've never seen you guys here though." I wiped my forehead, relieving my face from the sweat that was lining it.

"Don't celebrities have their own private gyms to workout in?" I asked.

"Our trainers make us come here. And if you think celebrities have private gyms to workout in, why are you here? He answered.

I scoffed.

"I'm no celebrity. I'm just trying to make a difference in the soccer world and bring players to the top." I said.

"Enjoy the gym it's a good one." I told him before walking away.

Or at least, before trying to walk away.

One of the boys stuck out their foot and tripped me. I would've face planted if my hands didn't break my fall. That was a close call.

My blood boiled. Five faces were looking down at me. Four of the boys had worried looks on their faces, and the other one had a smirk playing on his lips.

I jumped up, and grabbed Four's shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Leave me alone." I seethed.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me, but I could care less about your dumbass break-up with your girlfriend. Touch me one more time, and I will snap your neck. That's a promise."

He didn't look frightened. I wasn't completely aiming for him to be afraid of me. I just wanted him to know that I had no time for games. Especially now.

I let go of him and stepped back. I turned on my heel and started to sprint out of the room with my head down. I rammed into a wall.

Huh…

I don't remember a wall being here.

I looked up and came face to face with Tony. He's this big buff guy. Oh yeah, he's also my trainer.

I've known Tony for ages. He's my second father. He's treated me like a princess since I was born. And he's been helping me cope a lot ever since my dad and Caleb died.

From what I have heard, he has been best friends with my mom and dad since forever. I can always count on him. Tony's step-brother is also deaf, so he knows sign language.

"This guy bothering you Tris? I can easily beat him up for you." I looked at Four and smirked. He looked frightened. I would be afraid of Tony if I didn't know him too.

"Nah. I already took care of him." I smiled, punching his shoulder, which was hard as rock.

He spends his days at the gym. Just like how I spend my days at my camp. He is a motivational personal trainer, so he has these massive muscles and this really massive build. He can easily take down Four, even though Four was pretty big.

I'd say he was about six foot one, with these big muscles and buff body type.

But Tony was huge. He was six foot five, and he was solid muscle.

I walked away from Four, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Eric with Tony. I didn't give the band a goodbye.

What started out as a good day turned into a horrible one. All because of one boy. Four.

Everyone else isn't that bad.

What's with him? What does he want from me? I want nothing to do with him, and I hope that the feeling is mutual.

After my night at the gym, I went home and took a nice long shower. I took my time and embraced the cold water that was cascading down my back, numbing my sore skin from my workout today.

I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around me.

I went to my room and put on my pajamas. They consisted of sweatpants and a tank top.

Red lights started flashing, and Bowser camerunning up to me.

Someone is at the door.

I quickly dried my ears inside and out. I plugged in my hearing aids and walked down the hall way to the front door.

I raked my fingers through my hair trying to comb it quickly.

I opened the door, and it was Uriah. Again.

He was dripping wet, and it was just now that I realized that it was heavily raining outside.

My first reaction was to invite him, because it was cold outside, and he was wet. I really didn't want him to get sick. But, I also have problems with letting strange people into my home.

Just this once I will let someone in. It won't hurt, and I'll keep close tabs on him.

"You must be freezing."

"Believe me, I'm so cold."

I began getting a bit nervous. He's the first stranger to ever step in my house for a long time. I have trust issues.

"Here, sit down." I led him to the couch, and he plopped down on it.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

I got up and looked around. I saw a blanket lying on the dining table for some reason. I picked it up and handed it to him.

He was shivering. But, I saw him getting better when the blanket began to warm him up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I keep showing up out of nowhere. I really don't mean it. I didn't know that it was going to rain and-"

"You talk a lot." I cut him off. "It's ok. You're a good guy."

"Thanks. Anyway, I just came here to apologize, again, about Four. He's usually not like this. And he's really rude, and it was awful what he did to you at the gym today."

"No kidding." I mumbled.

"What's his problem anyway? Just because something happened to him, doesn't mean he gets to take out his anger on everyone around him."

That was the most hypocritical thing I have ever said.

"Well…" He started.

"That's why Max sent us to you. He wants four to move on from Lauren, and he thought that you would be the perfect girl for him."

My chin dropped, and I looked at Uriah.

"Four and me are _nothing._ I have no time for him, and he is lucky that I even allowed him into my camp. I have no problem with you guys, but Four is a completely different story."

I got up and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

I grabbed two, and handed one to Uriah.

"I thought it was your mother's camp?" He said.

I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat, and I held back the tears that were brimming my eyes.

"It is. Um… We share it." I finally got out.

"I'm sorry for intruding into your house again. I bet your dad and mom and whatever siblings you have won't appreciate it that much."

"No worries. They're working late tonight." I lied.

When will I stop lying to them? When will they figure out that they should stop bringing up things about my family?

"Give Four a try?" Uriah asked. "He's not a bad person _Six._ He's just emotional and broken from the breakup and he needs someone to help him move on, even if he is not willing to admit it.

I turned to Uri.

"This is not a dating game _Uriah. _I don't do this stuff. I have a camp to run, and kids to teach. I have no time for Four."

"You sure wish you did." Was his answer before he walked out of the front door.

**How was this chapter guys? Can we get to 45 reviews please? I hate Four so much right now. But Uriah is really sweet. Always apologizing for things that he didn't do.**

**Next chapter will be out soon. **


	5. Truth or Dare and Sensitive Topics

**Here is Chapter 5! Hopefully, I will update this story 2-3 times a week. I'm starting two new stories as soon as I am done with school, which is in a week. Go read "Is Anybody Out There?" for the summaries.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**Tris' POV**

Nope. I don't have time for Four. That's ridiculous. I don't wish I had time for him either. I barely even have time for myself. Why would I want time for some stupid-ass boy?

Yes, he might be attractive. Yes, he might be talented. Yes, he is an asshole, but I don't have time to dwell over him. That's not what my parents would want. They wouldn't want me to stop my career for a boyfriend. I don't plan on letting my family down. Ever.

Again, the next day, Uriah and his pals watched me teach my classes at my camp. I'm not going to lie right now. Four Eaton is very muscular, especially when he is wearing a tank top. I might need life Alert.

Again, after class, Uriah approached me with a wide grin and his hand in the air.

"High five? _Or nah?"_

"Nah," I replied dryly, trying to figure out why he's so happy and cheery.

He scoffed and put his arm down.

"Why so sour, Prior. Smile a bit. I bet it's a cute one you've got there." He poked my cheek, and I reacted with swatting his hand away.

To be totally honest, Uriah is pretty cool. I don't have any problems with him. He's super nice and I could tell that he's someone fun to hang out with. I

"What do you guys want?" I asked them, keeping an eye on four.

"Can I see your tattoos? They're really cool." Eric asked.

"Sure?" I put my arms out for him to see them.

"They're really awesome. Did your parents let you get them?" He asked.

I tensed up.

"They didn't mind." I stuttered.

Eric stopped looking at my tattoos and nodded, stepping back, he asked.

"Since you rejected our offer to go out to dinner with us last night, which you missed out a lot on, are you willing to have a movie night with us?"

"There will be food. And Dauntless cake!" Uriah added.

He's very nice, almost perfect, and he has a blinding smile that and lady could fall for.

Four rolled his eyes and answered for me.

"Guys, she doesn't want to come."

It's not that I don't want to come. I just didn't have the time. I didn't say that though. Instead, I glared at Four.

"He's right." I shrugged. "I don't have time. I have things to do."

My duffel bag was slung over my shoulder and I was ready to get out of the camp.

"Can I ask a question?" Zeke asked.

"You can ask, but I don't promise that I'll answer."

"What are those on your ears, and why do you wear them?"

"They're earrings, it's a fashion statement." This wasn't a lie, I was wearing _many _earrings.

"I mean on top of your ears. I thought only deaf people wear them. I didn't know you were deaf. Are you deaf?"

"Yeah. I am." I answered dryly.

"That's a lie. You can hear us." Four spat.

"Yeah, that's what hearing aids are for." I muttered.

Sometimes, I worry about the future of our generation. We are all freaking _idiots. _I've had enough of Four although he has barely done anything to me today. His presence makes me mad. I hate him, and just looking at him pisses me off.

I walked away, something I've mastered over the years.

Uriah ran up next to me, and stopped me before I could get into my car.

"I'm sorry of Four. Again."

"You need to stop apologizing for him. I accept the apology, but don't keep troubling yourself with things that aren't your fault." I told Uriah. "Make him apologize for what he has done. Don't take the blame for everything."

He sighed.

"You get used to it after a while." He said looking at me.

"Come to the movie night at our place tonight? Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn will be there. And there'll be food."

"Who, who, who, and who?" I asked, not knowing who Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn were.

"Oh yeah, they're our lovers. Marlene is my girlfriend. Christina is Will's, Lynn is Eric's, and Shauna is Zeke's. I'm sure you would like them. They are very nice girls." He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for a movie night."

"What are you going to be doing all night then?"

"Praying for a better life." I answered.

**Four's POV**

Tris is not deaf. She can hear us. She's just wearing those ugly hearing aids for attention. It's what many girls do these days. They pretend to be someone they're not in order to drag guys towards them. Nobody wants to date a fake person.

"So, do you have a crush on _Six _yet?" Will asked me, while we were popping popcorn that night. I'm so mad that even the sound of popcorn made me want to punch a wall. Have you ever heard of someone getting mad at the sound of popcorn? I really need Lauren back, without her I'm an insane person.

Tris? As in the soccer player _Tris?_ Haha…no. She's ugly, mean and rude. Did I mention ugly yet? She's everything I never want a girl I'm dating to be. Every single quality that Tris has is the complete opposite of what I am attracted to.

It makes complete sense because I'm not attracted to her.

"Who's _Six_?" Marlene asked curiously from the living room, where she was having a cute moment with Uriah.

_Oh, you know… Just the girl that Uriah is meeting with at night. The girl that is hitting on him. The girl that can possibly break you up. _I thought. But, of course, I didn't say it out loud.

"She's a celebrity soccer player and trainer. She owns the Prior Soccer Camp right in the heart of Allentown." Will explained to her.

He was taking the juice pouches out of the fried and setting them onto the kitchen counter so anyone could just come up and take one.

Apparently, juice is healthier than soda. _Erudite._

Christina began choking on her water.

"You mean _the _Six Prior?! As in, _Tris Prior?!_Daughter of _the _Natalie Prior?!

What's so good about her mom? I've never heard of her mom before.

Eric smiled.

"Yup! That's the Tris, or she tells us to call her _Six, _that's who we're talking about."

Zeke came running down the stairs, jumping up and down.

"Six is coming, I talked her into it!" He screeched.

Ok. So now she's also talking with Zeke. Is she really trying to break up all of these relationships?

Now that I think about it, what's up with _Uriah's _constant chats with Tris? Why does he always talk to her at night? Why does he always talk to her in general? Is he becoming attached to her? What do they talk about? Do they do _more _than talking? Why do I even care? Oh, that's right. I _don't._

The doorbell rang, and Zeke ran to open up the door. Shauna looked _pissed_

He opened the door, revealing a heavily tattooed trainer sporting running shorts, and a black see-through tank top, with an orange sports bra underneath.

Her hair was up in a high messy ponytail, and she was wearing indoor soccer shoes.

I finally got a good look at her ears, and they were pretty cool. She had 7 piercings in one ear, and 3 in the other. But, they were all small.

Zeke smiled at her and invited her inside.

Stop smiling at her, Zeke. I'm about to punch him. Don't smile art her. Nobody allowed him to smile at her. Stop smiling.

"You're here!" Everyone except me cheered. Yes, she's here. Why are they cheering?

"I don't even want to be here." Tris mumbled as she walked inside. That's another rude thing that she does. She mutters under her breath with her arms folded across her chest. Her arms are always folded across her chest, and that annoys me.

"Hi." She said to everyone with a slight wave with her phone in her hand. Her "hearing aids" were "on" and her scar was visible.

Fake aids. Fake scar. 100% pure bitch. Everyone needs to understand that Tris is not good for us. She needs to leave.

"Hey there, bitch." I mumbled loudly than I intended to.

She turned towards the door.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come." She said angrily as she was about to walk out.

Yes, keep going. Walk out and never turn back around, please. Nobody wants you here.

"Bye!" I enthusiastically waved, happy that she was going to leave. Uriah sprinted after her, and held her wrist.

He looked at her in the eyes and Tris looked back. Don't do that, Uriah. I've told you before not to do that.

"Please stay? For us? Not Four, ignore him."

I sneered. Why are all these people turning against me? I didn't do anything wrong. I just went through a bad breakup. Sure, it was nine months ago, but heartbreak takes time to heal.

Tris sighed, and unraveled his hand from her wrist.

"Fine. But as soon as the movie's over, I'm out."

Uriah grinned.

We went to the couches and we all sat down. Eric and Will decided on a movie together while the girls worked up a small chat with Tris.

I was too uninterested to eavesdrop.

Of course, someone began to grow impatient because Eric and Will were taking forever. Guess who it was? If you guess Tris, then you are correct.

"Please, hurry up." Tris said.

"Don't be rude." I snapped, which ironically was very rude.

"She said please." Zeke defended her. Of course someone defended her. There's always someone defending whatever she does. She doesn't even know us yet and someone's already defending her.

"You know what? Forget the movie. Let's play Truth or Dare." Lynn said.

I took a look at Tris, and saw how awesome her tattoos are.

She had this really cool tattoo on her arm and wrist. I couldn't make out what the quote was, but it was still really cool.

Now that I think about it, where have I seen that tattoo before?

On her right forearm she has the quote, "_The good memories are for the tough times."_

She has three birds on her collar bone.

And since her shirt was see-through, I can see all the other tattoos.

She has an infinity symbol with some words written in it. There's also a feather somewhere in there.

On the left side of her back, she has a tree, with birds flying out of it, up to the nape of her neck.

And on the right side of her ribcage, she has a feather with birds flying out of it.

I wonder if she has anymore.

Wait. Why am I so infatuated with her now?

The truth-or-dare game started. Something dirty or perverted always comes out of these games, and that's the fun of it.

I just zoned out.

"Okay... Tris."

"It's Six." She interrupted.

"Ok, Six, How did you become deaf?" Zeke asked.

Everyone gasped.

_Six _just looked down at her lap.

She looked up at us, tears brimmed her eyes.

"What's the penalty for not answering?" She asked.

"You have to take off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks are all one."

She looked around nervously, and took off her shoes and socks.

The game went on. I was dared to prank call Lauren, but I couldn't do it. Hearing her voice would make me depressed all over again, so I stripped.

I stared at Tris. She looked at me, and I immediately looked away, not wanting to look at her anymore.

I'm pretty sure my pupils bled open and rolled out of my head because I was staring at her ugly face,

After an hour Six got up to leave. "Thanks for the game of Truth-or Dare. It was fun for the most part." She thanked everyone except me.

"No problem." Zeke and Uriah replied.

What is with them and Tris? It's like they're already best friends after two days.

When she walked out of the front door, Will closed it, and I stomped towards the stairs.

"Dude! You so like her!" Eric teased, a smile plastered on his face.

No I don't like her. That's impossible. I'll never like her.

"It's so obvious." Christina yelled at me.

"You were staring at her the whole freakin' time!" Uriah hollered.

I wasn't staring at her. I was just intensely looking at her for a long period of time.

I stomped down the stairs, not wanting to hear it.

"What's their ship name?" I heard Marlene ask.

"Fourtris!"

"Trobias"

"Tribias!"

"Trour!"

"Ten!"

"I think that Fourtris and Ten are the best." I heard Uriah say.

"All of you guys! Just _Shut Up_!" I bellowed from down the stairs.

"All of you guys! Just Shut up!" I heard Zeke mimic me.

"Shut up!" Marlene yelled.

"Shut up!" Lynn yelled back.

"Bitch. Imma slap you!" Uriah screeched.

I didn't even know who was talking anymore. They were all yelling at each other.

But I'm sure that Uriah said that he was going to slap someone. Who is that someone? The world may never know.

"Four and Tris sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" They were all singing.

I am surrounded by _idiots. _

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy these last couple of weeks. Can we get to 65 reviews please? Check out chapter 16 of "Is Anybody Out There?" to see my other ideas for two new stories. **


	6. Having Fun For Once

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating that much. I'm still really stressed out from the final exams that I have. **

**I have a question; well it starts off with a story, but ends as a question:**

_**I am a Muslim, and a very strong one at that. I have been wearing Hijab since 4**__**th**__** grade, and I was getting bullied for it. I ended up going to online school; I was in 8**__**th**__** grade when I made that transition. Many kids were nice about it, but the 6**__**th**__** graders (who thought that they were so cool) were really big bullies, telling me to go back to my country. **_

_**I want to make a point that Islam is a religion of peace, not violence as the media portrays it to be. So, I've been deeply thinking about making a Muslim love-story, with Tris and Four as the main characters. Would you guys read it? **_

**Please review whether or not you will. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**On to the story!**

**Tris' POV**

It was Monday, so I had no young trainees to train. Monday was solely for the older kids. The guys came from eight to two, and the girls came from three to eight. They didn't have to stay the full five hours, but most of them did.

As of right now, the guys were learning some very advanced moves. Dauntless was sitting on the bleachers, watching us practice.

"Come on guys. Four laps around this field." I ordered.

Tony and I started running in the front, the rest of the trainees running breathlessly behind us.

We finished the laps, and I let them take a two-minute water break.

"Alright, Luke and I will lead cool down's." I said when everyone came back to the middle of the field.

"Alright!" He exclaims.

I swear, this kid is always so full of energy.

Of course, I cooled down with them. I do everything with my groups. I don't like the coaches that make their players run a thousand laps and just stand there and watch.

"Alright. We're done for the day. You guys are free to go." I told them. These kids ranged from ages fourteen to eighteen and they're all very likeable.

"Thanks Six. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." This kid named Ryan told me.

I love it when they're happy. I hate when kids go home and they're all sad because of me. That just makes me feel miserable.

"No problem, Rye. I really like training you."

"Seriously Six, if I go pro, it's all because of you."

"_When_ you go pro, not _if_ you go pro. You have a lot of potential in this sport, Rye."

His phone started buzzing. He quickly excused himself to take the call.

He got off the phone.

"My mum needs me home right now, gotta go, Six. Thanks again. Bye!" He yelled, as he made his way out of the door.

"Bye, Rye!" I yelled after him.

Everyone else was gone by now, so it was just me and Dauntless.

They jumped off of the bleachers and walked over to me. I've pretty much got used to them being around me, so they don't bother me that much anymore. Well, most of them don't bother me. But there's this special one with dark blue eyes, and a very fit body that still really pisses me off.

"What's up, Six?" Will asked me with a kind smile.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to stay here for quite a bit longer to practice a bit more. You guys are free to go home right now." I told them.

"Naah! I'd rather stay here and watch you play. You're quite the player, Tris." Zeke told me.

"Yeah! We had a blast watching you train today." Uriah exclaimed, a smile etched on his face.

How? How is he so happy all the time? Does he not experience pain? Don't his cheeks hurt from all of the smiling and grinning that he does?

"I bet Four here had the biggest blast. Isn't that right Four?" Zeke asked, nudging Four with his elbow and winking not-so-subtly.

"No, I definitely did _not _have a blast. I was bored. I was supposed to be out. Getting Lauren back. But none of you guys let me." He huffed, using short, chopped sentences.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you guys want to train with me a bit more. I usually stay till ten before I lock up." I told them.

"Sure." Uriah replied, his hazel eyes lighting up.

The boys were just running around like idiots. One of them dribbling the ball, the other three chasing after him trying to take it. Of course, Four had to be a party pooper and just watch them fool around.

I joined them, and easily took the ball away from Uriah.

"Come and get it." I yelled, taking off in the opposite direction.

Of course, the boys had to take this the wrong way, and they started singing.

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_When you're re-e-a-dy_

_When you're re-e-a-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here real patient_

_All day all night I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_When you're ready come and get it._

_When you're ready come and get it._

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it._

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_When you're re-e-a-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na _

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

I was just standing there the whole time, dumbfounded. I'm surrounded by idiots. Even Four decided to be a bit fun. He was jumping and dancing around with them. He looked really hot….

No! I can't think like that.

I have to admit though, their voices are really good.

"Come on guys. Let's go get it." Eric screeched.

Pervert.

I ran away, the ball still at my feet. They were closing in on me, so I picked up speed. After running around like this for about fifteen minutes, Uriah and Zeke both collapsed on the floor.

I stopped running.

"What happened to you guys?" I yelled to them. They were a good ten yards away.

"How are you not tired?" They asked in between breaths, their chests heaving up and down.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"You've been playing soccer all day for at least ten hours and you're not the least bit tired?" Will asked. His back was hunched over, his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm used to it. I really don't get tired easily. And don't forget, we do a lot of cool downs and warm-ups. We also have a lot of water breaks." I answered.

Four seemed to be the only one who was still able to run around. I was just standing there grinning, my arms crossed over my chest, my foot on top of the ball.

"It must be all the Dauntless cake ya'll are eating." Eric yelled.

Zeke and Uriah were sprawled on the floor while Eric just came out of the bathroom, and Will was trying to catch his breath.

Where's the jackass?

I saw his shadow creeping up behind me. He was no more than two feet away from me. I reacted as quickly as I could, and sprinted off in the opposite direction, the ball at my feet.

I heard his footsteps behind me. So I picked up speed. His footsteps were pounding on the turf heavily.

I was running hard and fast. From my peripheral vision I saw someone walk through the door. I immediately knew who it was.

"David!" I yelled as I kicked the ball over to him. He trapped the ball with his knee and it landed at his feet.

I was still running though, Four was now at my heels. If he just reaches out, he would have my body in his arms.

I felt my body fall down, with another body lying on top of me.

"What the hell?!" I screeched.

I twisted my head around, and saw Four, an evil smirk etched on his face.

"You ok there, _sweetheart?"_ He asked.

I was fuming. No one ever tackles me without being tackled back. I jumped up.

"You better run, Four." I said in a menacing tone.

He looked scared for a second. Ha! Who would've thought? The big bad Four is afraid of me.

I stood there for a minute staring at him, waiting for my energy to be restored.

I then exploded into a sprint, running at him. He screeched like a little girl as he took off running.

I was closing in on him. I launched myself off the ground and wrapped my arms around him, bringing him down with me.

Somehow, he ended up falling on his back with me straddling his torso. Awkward….

"Good job, _sweetheart." _He purred, his deep voice sending rumbles through his chest to my body.

I quickly stood up, and held out my hand to help him up. He looked at my hand curiously, mischief flashing in his eyes.

He grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me down as he stood up.

"I don't go down without a fight, _princess."_ What's up with the pet names?

I narrowed my eyes at him. I just stood up, pretending that nothing just happened.

"Zeke, you owe me twenty bucks!" Uriah screeched.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed as he smacked a twenty dollar bill in Uriah's hand.

I looked up and saw David at the door grinning with Harper in his arms, and the soccer ball at his feet.

I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, Harper in between our bodies.

"How you doing, Six?" He asked.

"Great! How are you?" I asked.

"Awesome. I'm sorry that I called you just yesterday to tell you that I'm dropping by. But, I was in Philly and I couldn't not come." He said.

"It's fine. So, how's the family?" I asked him.

"They're great. Harper begged me to come, she wanted to see her favorite aunt, didn't you Harper?" He cooed to his almost three year-old daughter.

"Ya!" She yelled as she reached her arms out.

I took her from Beckham's arms and held her in front of me. Oh yeah, I sometimes call my soccer friends and trainees by their last names.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Good. I missed you, Trissy." She mumbled as she hugged me.

"So… Am I missing something?" David asked me.

"No…" I trailed off.

"Since when do you have friends?" Wow, very nice of you Beckham….

"Oh. They're not my friends per say. They're just watching my training." I told him.

"Are you sure. You seem to be _way more _than friends with that one." He said, pointing to Four.

"No way! You ever heard of Dauntless?" I scoffed. Me? _More _than friends with Four? We're not even close to being buddies.

"Of Course, they're like the biggest band on the planet."

"Yeah. That's who they are."

"Oh." He looked deep in thought.

"Come on. Come meet them." I gestured for him to follow me.

I walked over to them, Harper still in my arms.

"Hey guys. Meet David. David these idiots are Zeke, Uriah, Will, Eric, and Four." I introduced them.

"Nice to me you." Beckham said.

"No, sir. It's my pleasure. Can I have your autograph?" Uriah squeaked as he pulled out a pen and his phone.

"Sure." David let out a light-hearted chuckle as he signed the phone case.

"What were you betting on anyway?" Four asked Zeke and Uriah.

"Oh! I bet that you guys would be together by the end of the month. And based on what just happened, I was right!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up in glee.

"Nooo..Wai'..Hol'…N… Four…. I…. Me….We"

"She's stuttering. Damn it, Uriah, you were right." Zeke said grudgingly.

"Hold your horses. Tris and I are _not _together." Four saved me.

"You're not?" Uriah asked, sadness taking over his defined facial features.

"Yes!" Zeke screeched, "Give me my money back, dimwit!" He ordered.

"Fine." Uriah mumbled as he handed the twenty back to Zeke.

"Hey guys, would you rather go eat a midnight snack right now, or stay here a bit more and play around."

"Play around." They all said.

"Alright!" I said, as I rolled the ball in front of me. I ran up to it and shot it in the top right corner.

"Great shot, Tris. You finally mastered the curve!" David congratulated me.

"Finally. It took me years to master it." I laughed.

I'm always lighter and care-free when I'm around my friends. I'm just missing Marco, Lionel, and Neymar right now.

Oh, you might not know them from their first names. I'm talking about Marco Reus, Lionel Messi, and Neymar Jr.

We spent the next hour running around like idiots, having mini scrimmages, and tackling each other. I locked up for the night, Dauntless and Beckham trailing behind me. I turned around to face.

"Thanks so much guys. I haven't had this much fun since… Never mind…." I trailed off, my eyes taking a sudden interest in my orange shoes.

They all caught my nervousness, but they didn't ask any questions, to which I am very thankful.

"Umm, I got early sessions tomorrow, I should head home." I said nervously.

"You're right. We'll try to be here early tomorrow. See ya later, Six." Uriah said, as he leaned forward.

He wrapped his arms around my small frame. I stiffened. I haven't hugged anyone in a while. Well, other than Beckham and Harper.

I lightly patted his back, unsure of myself until he pulled away. I was just about to walk off to my car, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I was pulled back into a massive group hug.

I felt something at my feet, and saw that Harper was trying to get through and into the hug. I laughed and picked her up, and gave her a bear hug. She got passed on to each band member, every single one of them giving her hug.

"Alright. I really gotta go now. Bye, guys." I gave a slight wave as I walked to my car.

"Bye, Tris." They chorused. Weird.

**I personally think that this chapter was awesome. I'm still really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But, school ends in four days for me, so I should be able to start posting at least three chapters every week.**

**Can we get to 100 reviews? I'm sure we can.**

**Please answer my question at the top. **


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating. But, school is finally over and I will be updating more frequently. **

**Just to clarify things, The World Cup Starts on June 12. In this story, the time is back by about a week. So, I uploaded this chapter on 6/11/14, but, the fictional date would be 6/6/14. That's the day that Marco Reus got injured. **

**Follow me on Google+, my name is **_**Canon Twelve. **_**I will be putting things related to my stories up there. My profile picture is of Marco Reus. I look up to him so much. **

**From now on, I will be posting outfits, story updates, pictures, videos, and much more. Be sure to check it out. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. **

**Marco Reus' POV **(Change of POV. I know. But, it's important. BTW Reus is pronounced as _Royce_)

I couldn't take it anymore. This _was_ going to be the first World Cup that I was to participate in. I was so excited. The fans _were_ counting on me to bring my home team to victory. But, it's _not_ going to happen now.

If we do win, I won't be recognized. _At all._ I need comfort. I looked down, and saw my tattoo.

This tattoo… I share it with Tris…. It's our friendship pact.

She said that she would always be there for me whenever I'm facing hardship. I promised the same thing to her.

I phoned my good friend, Mario Götze.

"_Hallo,__Bruder.__Ich kann nicht__nach Brasilien__mit dem Team__zu gehen.__Es__wird mir__zu viel Schmerz__, ich entschuldige mich __Bruder.__Schieß ein Tor__für mich__, ok? __Ich werde mit__Tris__bleiben__, __in Pennsylvania.__Viel Spaß__in Brasilien,__Mario__.__" _**(Translation at the bottom) **

"_Sind sie sicher über dies?"_ He asked me.

_Ja, ich vermisse sie so sehr. Ich habe nur um sie zu besuchen.__"_I answered.

"_Ok__, Marco. __Ich werde__mehrere__Ziele für Sie__zu erzielen.__Viel Spaß__in den USA,__Bruder.__Wir werden__nach Hause bringen__den Pokal__in diesem Jahr.__Ich bin mir__ganz sicher.__"_He said.

"_Ok,__ich glaube an dich__, __Götze__. __Ich werde__Sie in einem Monat__zu sehen.__Ich muss__Joachim Löw__jetzt__anrufen.__"_I told him.

"_See you later__, Marco. __Sagen__Tris__Ich vermisse sie__und ich__liebe sie__wie eine Schwester__. __Tschüs__, Marco.__"_He said.

"_Tschüs, Götze." _I said as I pressed the red 'end call' button.

I dialed, my manager, Joachim Löw. He told me that I had three days to decide whether or not I was going to Brazil with the team. I have made my decision. I will watch the world cup, and cheer on my team from my best friend's small and cozy house.

"_Hallo, Marco."_ Löw's deep, raspy voice boomed from the phone's speakers.

"_Hallo,__Joachim__. __Ich habe__eine Entscheidung zu treffen__. __Ich werde nicht__nach Brasilien__gehen__werden__mit dem Team.__Stattdessen werde ich__besuchen__, __Tris__. __Ich werde__gerade die__Weltmeisterschaft__mit ihr.__Ich werde__euch__in einem Monat__zu sehen__, __nach der World Cup.__"_ I explained to him.

"_Ich__bin ehrlich gesagt__wirklich traurig__darüber__, Marco. __Sie__sollten__unser__Team zum Sieg__in diesem Jahr__bringen__. __Machen Sie es wie__Sie wollen,__Marco__. __Tris__werden Sie__in den USA__helfen._ " He spoke in rapid German_._

"_Danke,__Loew,__komme ich wieder__stärker als je zuvor_._"_ I thanked my manager.

"_Wir sehen uns später__, Tschüs __Reus.__"_

"_Tschüs,Joachim. _" I shut the phone.

I just need to book a flight, and pack my suitcase. I will be reunited with my best friend! She always knows how to cheer me up.

I quickly called Dortmund Airport (DTM), and booked a flight. It was taking off in about four hours. I will see Tris in a matter of twenty four hours.

After boarding the plane, I started regretting things. Tris doesn't even know that I'm coming. What if she doesn't want me there? What if she kicks me out? Where would I go then?

All these crazy thoughts and questions were running through my mind. I needed to stop thinking negative. Tris is my best friend. She would never kick me out. I love her, and she loves me. I can't wait to see her.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile playing on my lips.

After a long fifteen hours on the airplane, and another two hours in the airport, I finally got to smell the sweet fresh air of suburban Philadelphia.

Since I didn't have my car, I had to take a bus all the way to Allentown. The ride is only an hour long, so I should be able to see Tris really soon. I got bored, so I pulled out my phone. I pressed the gallery icon. I clicked the folder, "Trarco Preus_."(Pronounced Tr-o-r-co Pr-oyce)_

I know, stupid. But, it's our 'ship' name. My fans voted it via twitter and instagram.

I was scrolling through all the pictures that we took together. I looked at these every night before I went to sleep. It was how I calmed myself these last couple of days.

I got off the bus and stretched my legs. My heart was pounding out of my chest. It was dark outside, the sun just went down. I'm guessing that it's around nine o'clock. She should still have her camp open. From what I remember, Tris' classes finish at eight, but she stays till at least ten.

I know my way from the bus station to her camp by heart. I really dont come here. Usually Tris comes and visits me in Germany, but, when i do come here, i remember everything about my visit.

I had to walk a couple of blocks before i got to her camp. It wasn't going to be easy.

The doctor wanted to put me on crutches, but I somehow conviced him not to. I'm just stuck wearing the ankle brace for another two months. I can't play soccer until September.

That's why I came here. Tris knows how to work me whenever I get injured. She knows my limits whenever I'm hurt. She's going to help me get back in shape. She will make me stronger than ever before.

After speed-walking, yes I was that excited, I finally made it to the camp.

I took a deep breath, and pushed the door, my feet hitting the soft turf grass.

**Tris' POV**

David and Harper went back to London yesterday. They were only here for two days, and I already miss them.

I've heard the horrible news about my best friend, Marco Reus. He tore a ligament and twisted his ankle in a soccer game the other day. It was going to be his first World Cup this year, but he is unable to play. I really want to see him.

The day was over. I trained the younger kids today, and as of now, Dauntless is monkeying around. After being with them for quite a while, we've actually become relatively good friends. Except Four. He went back to being an asshole.

I was running with the ball, Uriah and Zeke on my heels. I picked up speed, and did a double stepover, I quickly chopped the ball behind my left foot. I turned around, running after it.

Zeke and Uriah had so much momentum, so when I chopped the ball, they couldn't stop themselves from falling. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. I haven't genuinely laughed in so long.

We continued like this for about another hour. The guys trying to take the ball from me, but epically failing.

"Is it ok with you guys if I put on some music?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I walked to my radio, and put in my favorite CD. It held all of my favorite songs. I pressed play, and one of my all time favorite songs came on.

_La Copa De Todos_

It's the 2014 world cup song, sung by Wisin, Paty Cantu, and David Correy.

I started rapping with Wisin, and singing with David Correy. Once the song finished the boy's jaws were dropped and their eyes were on me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You can rap?" Eric asked, his voice high-pitched.

"How? Damn. Is there anything you _can't _do?" Uriah questioned.

"Well. Yeah. I mean, I can't sing, rapping is different. Right?" I explained.

I really can't sing. But, rapping is something completely different. I'm relatively good friends with Eminem, I got lessons from him.

"Alright. I'm getting bored of this. You guys haven't even set foot on the ball. Have you ever played soccer?" I asked.

"Well yeah. But, it's more of a hobby. None of us are as good as you." Zeke answered.

"Right. Anyway, I decided to be nice to you guys, so let's start training instead of running around. It's for free! I really don't do this regularly. So, you better pounce on this opportunity." I said cheerfully.

"Self-centered bitch." I heard Four mumble.

Will punched his left arm, while Eric punched his right. He deserves it.

"Dude! Shut up! What's gotten into you? Just because Lauren broke up with you, doesn't mean you have to be mean to everyone else. Show respect to Tris. She's been doing nothing but embrace us with open arms." Uriah explained.

Uriah is by far my favorite. He's hilarious, immature but mature, kind, and overall amazing. I've definitely bonded with him the most.

I set the cones on the floor.

"Alright. Three laps around this small field. I'll run 'em with ya." I ordered as I started running.

I heard footsteps behind me. I broke out into a sprint, Dauntless picking up speed.

After we finished running, I let them have a water break, since they were 'exhausted.'

I came up with a drill and explained it to them.

"Alright. You guys stand in a line. Let's start with the basics."

I heard a bunch of _ok's_.

"You run up, the ball at your feet. Dribble around these cones. I'm going to be standing over there." I pointed to where I would be standing.

"After you're done dribbling around the cones you pass the ball to me. I will give you a thru pass, and you will run up to the ball, take one touch and shoot. If you miss, go chase the ball." I explained.

"Got it?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Let's go!"

"We've got this."

"Yeah!"

"Mmhhm." Guess who that was? If you guessed Four, ding, ding, ding, we've got a winner!

We started doing this drill. For starters, these guys weren't really that bad.

Will became all scientific about how friction affects how fast the ball moves, we all tuned him out….

I hate to admit, but Four was the best out of them all. If he didn't get in the music industry, he would've surely become a soccer player. He actually told me that it was his second choice.

After doing this drill for half an hour, I heard the door open. Who would be here at this time?

I looked over, and saw my best friend. I immediately felt bad for him. But, I know that he doesn't want any pity.

I completely forgot about Dauntless, and ran to Marco. He walked over to me, limping.

Tears were streaming down my face. Reus makes me extremely emotional for some reason. He reminds me of my brother so much. He is no doubt about it, the best guy ever.

I enveloped him in a hug, burying my head in his chest. His arms went around my small frame. His head buried in my hair.

I pulled away from him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

And no, Marco and I are not a thing. First of all, he's six years older than me. and second of all he's my best friend, that would be so awkward.

"I missed you so much, Tris. You don't understand." He said, in his thick German accent that I absolutely adored.

"I missed you too. And believe me, I do understand. I haven't seen my best friend for a full year." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For everything. I promised that I would win this World Cup, for you. And now I can't. I'm sorry that I just barged in on you. I'm sorry for everything." He said, his smile drooping into a frown.

I hugged him again.

"No. don't be sorry, Marco. None of this is your fault. Show the world your beautiful smile. Keep your head up, Marco. And don't ever be sorry about showing up out of nowhere. It was a very pleasant surprise." I said as I brought my fingers up, turning his frown upside-down.

He looked up, noticing Dauntless gaping at us. He let out a shaky laugh.

"Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Oh, they're Dauntless. The major boy-band-"

"Say no more. I know who they are. But what are they doing here?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Oh, they wanted to watch my training, and I guess we like going over time now, having fun with each other." I explained.

"Who knew? The famous Tris Prior knows how to have fun and not be mature all the time." He teased me.

"Shut up." I whined.

"Anyway, I really didn't book a hotel room. Is it ok if I stay with you? I'm still really sorry for showing up out of nowhere." He asked.

"Of course you can. You're my best friend, my house is yours."

"Thank you, _darling_." Here he goes with the pet-names again.

"It's no problem. I love having you over." I told him.

"Oh, forgot to introduce you guys to each other. Umm guys this is, Marco Reus, Marco, this is, Dauntless. I'm too lazy to say all of their names. Guys, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Zeke!"

"And I'm Uriah!"

"I'm Eric. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Will. Shouldn't you be in Brazil right now, preparing for the World Cup?" Marco went stiff next to me, his arms tightening around my waste.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Will. I'm Four. Nice to meet you. Just a question. Are you guys… together?" He asked, looking all flustered.

Marco and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"No. We're just best friends." I told him in between giggles.

"Oh. Just checking."

Wait. Why would _Four, _of all people want to know if we're together? He doesn't like me…. No way!

"Guys. I think we should lock up for the night. Sorry, but I want to spend time with, Marco. Let's go out tomorrow. I have no people to train." I offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure. I'll text you." Uriah said.

Weird, he doesn't have my number.

"Dude! You have her number? Can I have your number, Tris. Pretty please, with Dauntless cake and a cherry on top." Zeke begged.

Uriah face-palmed.

"Dammit. I'm such an idiot. I don't even have her number." I laughed at his idiocy, so did everyone else.

I handed them my phone. I don't know when I became this friendly with people. They just give off a good vibe, well except Four.

They quickly plugged their numbers into my phone, and put my number in their phones.

Damn, they're going to be spamming my message box now. Whatever.

I ushered everyone out of the camp. I locked the door behind me, and waved good-bye to them.

I got into the driver's seat, Reus hopping into the passengers.

"I missed you so much, Tris." He said for the second time tonight.

"I missed you too." I told him. He kissed my forehead. I miss these days.

"Oh, Mario misses you a lot. He loves you like a sister, you know?"

"I know. I love him too." I'll make sure to text him that when I get home.

"We all miss you. We were actually planning to fly out after the World Cup. I don't know if that plan is on hold or not, it was just an idea that Neymar came up with."

"Whose we?" I asked him.

"That's classified information." He teased.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'm just going to have to wait."

"Yup. You will have to wait."

"Fine. Be that way." I mocked his german accent.

"Hey!" He whined.

"I'm kidding. You know that I love your accent." I laughed.

"So, how did you get Löw to let you come to visit? And how long are you staying?" I asked him.

"Löw knows that whenever I visit you, I come back stronger and better. He wants me to come back strong after this injury, and you're the only person who can help me. He also gave me the choice; either to go cheer on my team in Brasilien, or have vacation. I decided vacation because I missed you so much. And, I'm staying until they call me back. Or until you kick me out." He laughed.

"I would never!" I defended myself.

He looked at me knowingly.

"But, if you let me, I'll stay with you until the World Cup is over. Then, if Löw lets me, I'll stay even longer." He smiled at me lovingly.

"Perfect!"

Marco seriously just made my day.

We just went silent after that. It wasn't awkward though. It was a comfortable silence. I pulled into the driveway, opening the car trunk.

Reus went around back, taking out his suitcase. I unlocked the front door, walking in, Marco trailing behind me.

He looked around, his face warm.

"Ich bun zu Hause." I heard him whisper.

_I'm home. _

**Did you guys like this chapter. Was it confusing at all. Can we get to 130 reviews? **

**Oh, the translation is below. **

**BTW, Marco Reus did get hurt in real life. I've been sobbing day and night because of it. I've been on tumblr all day and night, looking at him. Watching him cry because he is not participating in the world cup is really heartbreaking. **

**Send him some "Get well soon" messages via instagram please. **

**I think that his public instagram is **_**marcoreus. **_**His private instagram is **_**marcinho11. **_

**I'm really not sure because there are many fan made accounts with his name. **

**Please help him feel better about this situation that he is facing. **

_**Translation (****Sorry if it's not correct, I used google translate and as we know it's not that reliable. But, this is basically what they were saying over the phone.)**_

"**Hello, brother. I can't go to Brazil with the team. IT will bring me too much pain, I apologize brother. Score a goal for me, ok? I will stay with Tris, in Pennsylvania. Have fun in Brazil, Mario." **

"**Are you sure about this?"**

"**Yes, I miss her so much. I just have to visit her."**

"**Ok, Marco. I will score multiple goals for you. Have fun in USA, brother. We will bring home the cup this year. I'm sure of it."**

"**Ok, I believe in you, Götze. I'll see you in a month. I have to call Joachim Loew now." **

"**See you later, Marco. Tell Tris I miss her and that I love her like a sister. Bye, Marco." **

"**By Götze."**

_***End of convo with Götze***_

"**Hello, ****Joachim****. ****I ****have ****come to ****a ****decision****. ****I ****will not be ****going to ****Brazil ****with ****the ****team****. ****Instead, I ****will ****visit ****Tris****. ****I ****will be watching ****the ****World ****Cup ****with ****her. ****I will ****see you guys in ****a ****month a****fter ****the ****World ****Cup****."**

"**I****'m honestly ****really ****sad about this****, ****Marco****. ****You were ****supposed ****to bring ****our ****team ****to ****victory this ****year****. ****Do ****as you wish****, ****Marco****. ****Tris ****will ****help ****you in the ****USA."**

"**Thank you, Loew, I will come back stronger than ever before."**

"**See you later, Marco. Bye, Reus." **

"**Bye, Joachim." **

***End of Convo with Joachim***


	8. Jet Lag

**Hey, guys! I got awesome reviews for the last chapter. For some of you, it was your favorite. Reus will be a recurring character in this story, as he is Tris' best friend. **

**And, I've been getting a couple complains that Tris has many celebrity friends. Just remember that she owns a worldwide known soccer camp, and her mother trained many of today's professional players. So, she is bound to be friends with them.**

**On to the story!**

**Tris' POV**

I walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my small body. I quickly dried myself off and slipped on a sports bra, batman sleeping shorts, and a matching tank top.

I walked out of my bathroom, looking around my room. Marco was sitting on my bed, talking into his phone. He looked clean and fresh, which means he took a shower. I could see the trail of tears on his face, and more fresh tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Gut, wir sind vorbei!" He yelled as he hung up.

_Fine, we are over._

Who was he talking to? I don't think he saw me since he buried his face in his hands.

"Marco?" I whispered softly.

He looked up, his eyes swollen and a river of tears on his face.

"What happened?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

He whimpered into my neck. I patted his back, tightening my grip on him.

"It's all getting to me." He choked out.

"What is?" I asked.

"Everything. I'm missing my first and probably my only world cup." He cried out.

"No, you're not. You have at least two more." I soothed him.

His sobs turned into sniffles. I pulled back from the hug I gave him, lifting his chin up.

"I broke up with Carolin." He stated.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"She doesn't approve of you. She thinks that I am doing stuff with you behind her back. I need a girl that will love me, but will also approve of the great friendship that we have." He explained.

I groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"I feel bad now. You guys broke up because of me. Everyone loved you two together." I said.

"I don't care. Our friendship means more than anything to me."

I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I love you, Tris." He reminded me.

"I love you too, Marco. And don't worry. I'll find you a girl that will love you to infinity and beyond." I said.

He smiled.

"Oh! I got you a couple things from Dortmund." He said as he handed me a gift bag.

"You spoil me." I mumbled.

"Because I love you!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I opened it up to see a pair of cleats and a ball.

"We can be twinsies now!" He yelled.

I paid more attention to the cleats, and I noticed that they were the same ones that he has; A pair of mismatch puma cleats.

"Twinsies!" He yelled again.

"Shut up!" I said, slapping his arm and ruffling his hair.

If it's one thing you should never do, it's to touch Marco's hair. He's very protective of it.

"Don't touch my weave." He sassed.

I laughed, as he fixed his quiff.

"Go to sleep, Tris." He huffed.

"Fine." I grumbled as I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes, as he lightly kissed my forehead.

I have a meeting with a bunch of parents today. I was thinking that I wouldn't have camp during the World Cup. I want to stay home and watch the tournament, and I want my trainees to watch and learn from it. Also, many parents told me that their families are going on vacation within the next month, so I won't have many kids to train. As of now, it's just an idea, but I plan on going through with it.

I just came back from camp. A bunch of parents agreed with me about having the next month off. So from June eleventh to July fifteenth, there will be no camp.

I came back home, to see Marco still sleeping. Poor guy, the jetlag finally got to him; Dortmund is a full six hours ahead of us. I snapped a quick picture of him and posted it on twitter.

_ woodyinho… So cute…. #SleepyMarco_

Before long, #SleepyMarco, and #TrarcoPreus were trending on twitter.

I swear, these fans are obsessed with Marco and I. They think that someday we'll get married and have German/American babies. They already came up with names for them. There are fan fictions everywhere about us, it's actually quite ridiculous.

I walked to my closet, taking out something to wear.

I slipped on a black bandeau bra, and an OBEY tank top over it. I then slipped on my green cargo shorts. I styled my hair in an intricate side fishtail braid, and I placed an OBEY snapback on my head.

I slipped on a wrap bracelet that my second best friend, practically my brother, Jesus Navas, got for me. Damn. I miss him. As a matter of fact, I miss all of my friends. I hate them being so far away from me.

(_Jesus Navas is pronounced as __**Hay-Zeus Novas)**_

I walked to the kitchen, finding some pots. I held them into my hands, marching into my room that I share with Marco. I banged the pots together a couple of times, and made some inhumane noises.

I heard a groan coming from his direction.

"You gotta get up!" I yelled in a sing-song voice.

"No!" He yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

He picked up a pillow and chucked it at me. I dropped the pots, letting them clang on the floor. He groaned again.

I picked up the pillow that he threw at me, and walked over to him. He was wrapping the second pillow around his head, trying to shut me out.

"Oh no you don't." I whispered as I started to hit him with the pillow.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm up!" He yelled as he sat up, rubbing his chocolaty brown eyes.

"Hi." He said with a lazy grin.

I grinned back and grabbed his muscular arm.

"Up you go." I said as I pulled him up.

He looked me over, a frown evident on his face.

"Go change."

"Why?" I asked, looking at my outfit.

"The guys are gonna be all over you." He said, exasperated.

"Marco, this is what I wear everyday. I wear something similar to this for camp, so it's nothing different than what I'm used to."

He sighed.

"If that's what you want, I'm not holding you back."

I slapped his knee, telling him to get up and change.

He howled in mock pain, a pout settling on his face. I turned around, and marched out of the room.

"You're cleaning up the pans by the way!" I yelled at him. He groaned in response.

I walked around the house, opening every drawer looking for a pair of socks. They seem to disappear all the time. (**Story of my life)**

I finally found some socks, and I pulled on my Nike high-tops.

I quickly pulled out my phone and found Uriah's number.

_Hey, Uri! You wanna go out with me and Marco today? We're going to the mall. Invite your friends. –Six_

_Hey, Six! Meet us in the food court at 12? –Uri_

_See ya. –Six_

"Marco, meet me in the car. We're going to the mall." I yelled from the front door.

"I'll be out in five minutes!" He yelled back from my room.

I grabbed my keys, swinging them on my finger. I unlocked my car, and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. The AC was on full blast. It felt amazing since it was 95 degree weather today.

Marco walked out, slamming the door behind him. I told him to go back and lock it. He quickly locked the door, and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The mall. We're spending the day with Dauntless." I told him as I backed out of the driveway.

I looked at him, and noticed that we were matching. He was wearing a black OBEY shirt, khaki shorts, and Nike high-tops. His hair was styled up in his usual quaff.

It was half past twelve, and Dauntless was nowhere to be seen. Before I knew it, a sweating Uriah was running through the doors.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Oh, Four is on his period and he didn't want to wake up." He said, as a grumbling Four sat down across from me.

I laughed out loud, Marco chuckling beside me.

"Well, you guys are a bit late, and Marco and I got hungry, so we ate without you." I said.

"We ate a late breakfast. Let's go back to our house, and like play truth or dare or something like that." Zeke suggested.

We all seemed to agree at this. The guys called up their girlfriends inviting them too. Before I knew it, Marco and I were on our way to Dauntless' house to do who knows what.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was really slow. But, I swear the next chapter is gonna have so much drama. Since this chapter wasn't that great and I took forever to update I'll only ask for 14 reviews. SO can we get to 145 reviews please? **

**Tris and Marco's outfits are on my Polyvore. My name is _subzeromk_**

**DO NOT WORRY. THIS WILL **_**NOT **_**BE A TRARCO PREUS STORY. They just have a really strong friendship. Fourtris will be coming soon. (probably around chapter 10) **

**I got nothing left to say….**

**BYE!**


	9. Spin the Bottle, Slap, and the Article

**Woah! You guys got to 145 faster than I thought. So another update. Next story to be updated is 'The Fighter' **

**ON TO THE STORY! *Said in a batman voice.* Cause batman is awesome!**

**Tris' POV (**_I promise Four's POV will be soon)_

"Let's play 'Spin the Bottle!'" Uriah yelled.

"Ok, but not the kissing version." I said.

"Then what version?" Uriah asked, dumbfounded.

"When you spin the bottle, and you ask a question to the person it lands on." I explained.

I always played this with my friends, usually when many visit at the same time. I sat next to Marco, his right arm around my shoulder.

Zeke found and empty beer bottle. He washed it, and placed it in the middle. He spun it, and the mouth side landed on me, the end landing on Eric. He grinned.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

I stiffened, and so did Marco.

"Fourteen." I mumbled.

"Slut." Four coughed.

I looked down unsure of what to do. I didn't want to tell them what really happened, but I didn't want them to think of me as a whore either.

"Shut _up, _Four. You don't know my story, so you can't say anything about it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Haven't your parents ever taught you manners and to not be a slut?" He spat.

"They can't teach me anything when they're not around anymore." I countered.

"What do you mean, _not around anymore?_" He asked me.

Is this kid stupid, or is he stupid?

"Can't you link two and two together, dumbass?"

"Get off my dick, Prior."

"Take your hands off your own dick first and then we'll talk about me."

The guys all high-fived me and congratulated me; Marco kissed my forehead, and Four looked _pissed off. _

Right now, I guess you can say that I changed my mind about the guys and their girlfriends. They're all super cool and nice. I was wrong about them.

Four the idiot over here is the real douche I was right about. He's a really jackass.

I went up to get a glass of water, but instead, I found myself being pressed to the wall by none other than Four.

"Can I help you….?" I asked him.

"Get off my dick, Prior." He repeated.

I groaned. "

I thought we already talked about this." I said.

He looked mad. _Very _mad. Mad as in the kind of mad where he would want to potentially harm me in ways that are much uncivilized.

He took his hand and slapped me clean across the face. Everyone around me gasped, while I just blinked at Four.

"Ouch." I said blankly, because it didn't hurt that much. I had handled much more in my early teenage years.

He stepped back from me, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Oh, my god, Tris. I'm so sorry." He stepped towards me.

"Get away from her." I heard a thick German accent.

Marco got up, pushing Four away from me.

"Don't ever touch her again." He seethed, as he pushed Four down.

I squatted down so I was right next to him on the floor as I whispered these next words.

"_I would tell you to go to hell, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be welcomed there, either._" I whispered.

I stood up, stretching out my legs.

"Sorry guys, Marco and I gotta run. Let's meet up tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sure." They all agreed.

Uriah came up to hug me.

"Thanks, Tris. You might've finally put him in his place." He whispered in my ear.

"Group hug!" Will screamed.

Before I knew it, I was engulfed in nine pairs of arms.

_(Uriah, Zeke, Will, Eric, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, and Marco)_

**Four's POV**

_I was running, my father at my heels. I picked up speed trying to get away from the sick person I am sad to call my dad. I tripped over a tree branch, losing my balance and I face planted in the hard brown dirt._

"_What did I tell you, Tobias?" Marcus asked in a menacing tone._

"_Not to run away." I stuttered as I raised my hand up to my face, trying to stop any incoming punches or kicks._

"_What's the punishment?" He asked in the same voice._

"_I..I don't… know?" I stuttered some more._

"_You don't know?" He bellowed. _

_His belt in his hand, he says those dreaded words. _

"_This is for your own good."_

_His eyes turn into the dark, empty pits that I have come to know so well. I shrink back, trying to protect my face some more. _

_I hear the crack of the belt, and I wait for the slicing hit me across the face, and I screamed in pain and agony._

"_I don't think that's good enough." Another voice sounded from behind Marcus._

_Uncle David? _

"_Where to, Marcus?" He asked._

"_Try the leg." Marcus answered._

_What is going on? I didn't know what was happening until I saw a shiny silver pistol being pulled out of his jacket. _

_He aimed the pistol at my right leg, I heard the gun fire, and a small bullet lodged itself into my right ankle. I screamed out in agony._

"_Where?" David asked again._

"_His left arm." Marcus answered._

_Another bullet was shot, and it broke through the flesh of my left shoulder. My body was screaming in pain._

"_The chest." Marcus spat._

_David aimed the pistol and the gun fired. _

I sat up, breathing hard and sweat was lining my forehead and jaw line. I took a few minutes to recollect myself and to remind myself that it was just a dream.

I was still shaken up from what happened yesterday. I slapped her, even though I promised that I would never abuse anyone, let alone a _girl._

I don't feel bad _for _her. I feel bad for what I _did _to her. I still hate her.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I stumbled into the kitchen, to find the guys and their girlfriends.

Uriah and Eric grabbed me by my arms, and forcefully sat me down on the couch. Marlene put her laptop on my lap and Christina shoved my face in the screen.

"Read and don't stop reading until you get to the bottom of the freakin' page." Marlene spat.

I laughed. "You've got to be joking." I said. "Why do you want me to read? And more importantly, what do you want me to read?"

"It's a guide. On how to be nice to people." Will said sarcastically.

"Well then, that belongs to the bitch." I earned a slap from Marlene because of that. Everybody looked at me angrily, and Uriah was fuming. He's been hanging a lot around _Six _lately. I wonder why….

Zeke spoke up. "I read it, Uriah read it, Eric read it, Will read it, half of earth's population has read it, and now it's your turn to read it. _Read the f*cking paragraphs you son of a bitch." _

Rude, much?!

I rolled my eyes and looked at the URL.

_ .com_ (A/N: this is a fake website. I made it up.)

"I'm not reading this shi-" I earned another slap from Marlene across the face before I even got to finish my sentence. I'm starting to hate my friends with a burning passion.

_**The Prior History**_

_Football has been a passion in the Prior family for decades, and probably centuries. Natalie Prior, the founder of the Prior Soccer Camp, started with football as a little girl, and later on got accepted in Penn State after high school. She went on to play for multiple extravagant clubs, and gained worldwide attention. _

_Mrs. Natalie moved back to Allentown with her newlywed husband. Natalie then opened up a soccer camp and named it after he maiden name, which is also her husband's last name. Five years later, she became pregnant with her eldest child, Caleb Prior. _

_Sadly, Mrs. Natalie Prior passed away on June 4__th__ 1997, while giving birth to her second child, Beatrice Prior, eight years after her camp was opened and three years after Caleb was born. _

_Caleb Prior finished high school, and joined the United States Marines, then was later deployed to Afghanistan. _

_Meanwhile, Beatrice never knew her mother. She grew up only with photos and stories from her father and brother. It was then that Beatrice decided that she wanted to be a football player, just like her beloved mother. _

_Mr. Andrew Prior was diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer at the age of 43, and was never able to see his cancer cured. The world lost Andrew Prior on April 6__th__, 2006. _

_Beatrice (Tris) Prior was thirteen and had no place to go, hence the fact that her brother was deployed in Afghanistan. She was forced to move into a foster home where she was home-schooled, just like she was her entire life. She had an opportunity to go on a mission trip to Afghanistan when she turned fourteen, and she gladly took the offer, since she would be able to see her beloved older brother, Caleb._

_Both the Prior siblings were walking back to the marine base in Kabul, Afghanistan, when they tragically stepped on an enemy's anti-personnel mine, which resulted in the loss of yet another Prior. _

_The blasts resulted in Caleb Prior's death at only the age of seventeen, and the complete loss of Beatrice Prior's hearing in both ears. _

_Ms. Tris Prior, at the age of fourteen, has lost her mother, father, and brother, and was left to fight on her own at such a young age. She was escorted back to Allentown, and back to her foster home, where she lived the next four years of her life, being unable to hear without hearing aids and constant taunting for the scar left on her head from the mine explosions. _

_Tris' story is remarkable. The news of the mine blasts and the death of her sister spread worldwide and people began donating money to Tris Prior to help her stabilize her life. _

_With that money, which was about half a million dollars, Tris reopened the Prior Soccer Camp, that same year, at the age of fourteen._

_At the very young age of fourteen, Ms. Prior, began teach football to many people who wanted to learn. She gained global attention not only from people, but from top notch soccer players that her mother trained. _

_Later that year, a couple months before Tris' fifteenth birthday she was walking back home from camp. Three masked men took her into an ally and they sexually abused her. No one was there to save her, and a fourteen year old girl of her size couldn't fend off three grown men. _

_She was so distraught after this incident, that she closed her camp for two months. When she turned fifteen, she reopened camp, and people were lining up outside of her camp with bulky wallets, trying to learn football from the world's best female football player. (Some think that she is the world's best, both female and male.)_

_People call her an inspiration, and she truly is one. _

"_I'm just doing what I love. My dad always used to tell me to remember who I am and what I stand for, and that's what I'm doing. _

_Ms. Beatrice Prior is the rightful owner of the Prior Soccer Camp, at only the age of eighteen, and the heiress to the Prior family fortune. _

I was out of the house and in my car in a split second.

**How was it? Awesome right?**

**Sorry if it wasn't enough drama for some of you guys. Since I updated really quickly, and you guys exceeded the number of reviews I asked for, I think I can higher the number I need now. **

**Can we get to 190 if not 200? **


	10. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Four's POV**

I jumped out of my car at the soccer camp and ran towards the main door only to find it locked. I ran to the back door, and found it locked too. I gripped my growing hair and ran back into my car, speeding towards Six's house.

I banged on her door furiously, my heart pounding.

I couldn't believe a thing I read. I mean….I believed it, but….I couldn't believe it. It makes no sense what so ever, and I'm pretty sure you are very confused, but so am I. How the _hell _could I have been so stubborn?

This girl has been through so much more in her life by the age of fourteen than I will ever go through in my entire life. _And I went through child abuse._

I can't believe everything I've done to her. I feel so…. disgusting. I promised that I would never hurt anyone purposely, and I broke that promise.

"Get the hell off my property. And stop making so much noise, Marco is sleeping." Tris opened the door and said through gritted teeth.

I could see the darkness in her beautiful grey/blue eyes. I've never looked at them properly. They're like this mix of grey and blue, and they're amazing.

I could see, just by looking at her eyes, that she's depressed, angry, upset, and hurting, all because of me, and yes, because of everything that she's gone through in her life.

I looked at her face, which was bruised from the slap I gave her yesterday.

I took a deep, shaky breath, "I'm s…sorry." I breathed, ready to cry at any moment.

"Whatever. Now get the hell out of here. I swear to god, I will call the police on you. And would that be good for your image? I don't think so. Get out." She pointed over my shoulder to where my car was.

"We read about you. All of us. We know about you. We know who you are, Tris. We know about your past. And, I know I sound like a creep, but it's all written on your website. Everything. We've read it." I said to her.

She was paralyzed, as she had nothing to say. She stayed silent for a good minute as I casted my gaze downward.

"So now what? You're sorry for everything you've done? Well, news flash. It's over. And you know nothing about me. The website doesn't include everything that's happened to me." She seethed.

_She's been through more than what I read about? _

I looked into her eyes, before whispering one more 'sorry.' I turned around, walking back to my car, my head down in shame.

I felt disgusted with myself. I just realized how bad of a person I have become.

I sat in my car, and laid my head on the steering wheel and for the first time in a couple of months, I shut my eyes and _cried._

**Tris' POV**

He whispered one more sorry before walking back to his car, his head down. He got into the driver's seat, and laid his head in the steering wheel. I saw a faint trail of tears trail down his cheeks.

How I saw this from far away? I really do not know. He didn't turn on the engine or anything. He just sat in the car, in my driveway, _crying. _

I heard the padding of feet, and before I knew it, Marco's arms were around my waist.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, looking out at Four.

"He apologized."

"Did you forgive him?" He questioned.

"No." I said uneasily.

"Why? Tris, he came out of his way to apologize, give him another chance."

Marco is just so nice. He always forgives people, and never sees the bad in them, only the good.

"He hurt me. What did I do to make him hate me so much?" I asked.

"Nothing. But, show him that you're strong and forgiving." He said.

I'm not going to fully forgive him. If he wants my friendship, he'll have to work really hard for it.

I unwrapped Marco's hands from my waist, and walked out of the house, barefoot. Four's head was still on the wheel.

I knocked on the window two times, before putting a somewhat fake smile on my lips. He looked up at me. He wasn't crying too much, but his eyes were still red and a bit puffed up. I beckoned for him to get out of the car. He did so. I opened my arms up, inviting him for a hug.

He wrapped his strong arms around my small, petite body. He buried his head into my shoulder, whispering 'I'm sorry' over, and over. We stayed like this for a couple minutes before he pulling away and wiped his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry. For everything." He choked out, his deep-set blue eyes telling me that he was indeed telling the truth and he wasn't lying.

"U-um. Do you wanna come in?" I asked him, completely nervous. _Why am I nervous? _I'm never nervous. For anything.

"I'd love to." He smiled.

_Damn, that smile. _

We walked into my house, Marco lightly shutting the door behind us.

"What do you guys want to eat?" He asked.

I looked at Four questioningly, and he looked back.

"Umm. Surprise us." I told Marco.

He grinned and walked into the kitchen, beckoning for me to follow him.

"Somebody's got a crush." He whisper-teased.

I slapped his arms playfully, insisting that I don't. He grinned knowingly.

He bit his lip, winked multiple times, and giggled teasingly.

"Go get 'em, tiger." He said, doing that weird thing with his hand.

"Just make us some cake." I groaned as I walked out of the kitchen and into the den.

Four was looking at the photos that I have hung up on the wall.

"Wow." I heard him whisper.

He must have heard me walking up behind him.

"Your mom?" He asked, subtly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"She's beautiful." He said in awe.

"Is this you?" He asked, pointing to a picture of me and Caleb.

"Yeah. And Caleb." If he read the article on my website, he must know who Caleb is.

"You look so much like him." He said.

"So much that it's painful." I added.

He turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." He whispered.

"I can't believe what I did to you," he continued, "I was horrible to you. It was just… I don't know. I took my anger out on everyone when they didn't deserve it. I'm not asking for your acceptance of my apology, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry." He hung his head low and walked to the front door so he can get back in his car. But, I held his bicep and stopped him from walking away.

_Damn those muscles again. _

"Why didn't you tell us about your past?" He asked. "Why didn't you just straight up say what you went through?"

"Because I don't let people in. I shut everyone out. I didn't want anyone in my life." I said, trying not to think about it. I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for myself.

I walked back to the den, "Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Soda?"

"What kind?" I asked.

"Whatever you have." He said.

"I've got Mountain Dew, Fanta, and Coke."

"Mountain Dew." He said almost immediately.

As of now, Marco was rummaging through the pantry, looking for something.

He came out, ear buds in his ears, and a small apron on.

I couldn't help but laugh as he started to sing in a not so good voice and dance like a drunk person. He still didn't see me, so I tip-toed out of the kitchen and ushered for Four to come here.

I looked at me questioningly and walked over. I pointed to the direction of the kitchen while taking out my phone to take a video.

We were both trying to stifle our laughs, and my hands were shaking. Luckily though, the video turned out fine.

Four and I went back to sit on the couch, and I rushed to post it on twitter.

_(at symbol.) woodyinho. Does he do this normally? I have never seen this side of him. #Dancing Marco. _

I knew that Mario Götze and André Schürrle would see, and they will surely reply to me. They're his best buds and they see him nearly every day, so they should know whether or not he dances like this on an everyday bases.

Before I knew it_, #DancingMarco_ and _#TwerkingMarco_ were trending on twitter.

He walked out of the kitchen, a mock frown on his face. The look on his face said that he was already planning revenge.

"You will see, my dear friend. You will see." He cackled.

I was actually pretty scared. Marco has never been like this.

He's always the nice, kind, and forgiving guy. I mean, Four slapped me yesterday and Marco's really protective over me, but he still advised me to forgive him.

Marco winked, signifying that he means business. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Tris." He said.

"Make me cake." I groaned.

I don't know why I was so hungry for cake right now.

"What's with the suitcases?" Four asked suddenly.

"I'm going to Brazil for the Semi finals and the finals of the World Cup." I said happily.

I really can't wait. I've never been to Brazil, and I'll be able to help my friends train before their big matches.

"That's awesome." He said.

"Yeah. It is."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not yet. It'll take a lot more than an apology for my forgiveness." I broke the truth to him.

"Oh. Ok. I wasn't expecting you to, anyway. I was horrible to you." He said, looking down at his sock-covered feet.

"I… I think I have to go." He stuttered.

I wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Are you sure? Marco's making cake and some other dish." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup." I smiled.

He grinned back, his pearly white teeth showing. I never got to see just how handsome he was.

His deep-set blue eyes, so dark they looked like they were black. He had a small patch of light blue in his left iris right next to the corner of his eyes. His long eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly.

He had a deep voice, was super tall, and he had a small scar on the left side of his chin. His hair was somewhat short and styled up in a quiff. His spare upper lip and full lower lip were pink and plump. _Perfectly kissable. _

_Wait, what? _

_**Where the hell did that thought come from?**_

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." His deep voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…uh…. I wasn't… staring…. You got it wrong." I stuttered.

"Are you kidding? How can you deny my good looks, charm, and charisma?" He questioned.

"Shut up, Four." I mumbled as I got up to join Marco in the kitchen. Four followed me in.

I saw Marco on his phone, scrolling through something.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked.

"hehe. Nothing." He cackled, looking terribly guilty.

I gave him the stink eye, as a grin took over his face.

"What are we eating?"

"Well, I made a chocolate cake, and spaghetti and meatballs."

I stared at him. Has my _best friend_ forgotten that I'm a vegetarian?

"Don't worry. You can serve yourself and not put any meatballs. But, there's no way in hell I'm not having meatballs." He sassed.

I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, before heading to the pot and serving us some food.

"How much do you eat?" I asked Four.

"I'll take as much as you do." He said.

I eat a lot. He's probably gonna regret that later when he feels all bloated. But, I did as he asked, and filled his plate up all the way, just as I filled up mine.

"Marco, you fill up your plate." I ordered.

"How kind of you." He said sarcastically.

We spent the rest of the night talking about random things. Most of them were embarrassing stories about Marco. I went to bed, my stomach really sore from all the laughing we did.

**How was this chapter? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just I've been really sad because the world cup is nearly over when it just started. Why?! **

**Since this chapter was pretty long (over 2000 words) can we get to 275 reviews. I'm pretty damn sure you guys can do it, since we once got 72 reviews for chapter 9. **

**I'm torn. Belgium and USA are playing right now. I was born in America, so I should want the USA to go on to the quarter finals, but I really like Belgium because of Thibaut Courtois and Eden Hazard!**

**WHAT DO I DO!?**


	11. An Epic Fail, and a Surprise Visit

**PLEASE READ AN AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**SORRY IF THE BEGINNING IS CONFUSING!**

**WARNING: Filler chapter, so it might be crappy. **

**Tris' POV**

_Saturday, July 5__th__. _

It was flight day. Marco and I were taking a plane from Philadelphia to _Rio de Janeiro_. From there, we're taking another flight to _Belo Horizonte_, the city where Brazil and Germany will face off in the Semi-finals on Tuesday, July 8th. The next day, we'll take a flight from Horizonte to _Sᾶo Paulo_ to watch the Argentina versus Netherlands game. We'll stay in_ Paulo_ for a couple days before heading off to _Brasilia_ to watch the Third Place game on Saturday. Finally, we will fly on Sunday to_ Rio_ to watch the final match.

Yeah, I know it's a bit confusing.

I stepped out of the shower, and toweled myself dry. I slipped on my flight clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. Walking to my mirror, I picked up a comb.

I looked into my mirror, to see teal colored hair. _What the hell? _

"Marco!" I screamed.

I actually wasn't that mad at him. I've always wanted to dye my hair, but I wasn't sure what color.

He walked into my room laughing, thinking that his prank actually had an effect on me.

"Thank you!" I screamed as I hugged him.

He unsurely wrapped his arms around me.

"For what?" He asked confused.

I pulled away and pointed to my head.

"What? I-I-th-thought you….. uuuggh." He was mad.

I burst out laughing.

"Your pranks don't work on me." I said before reaching on my tip-toes and kissing his cheek. I smirked, and walked towards the kitchen.

He walked in after me, and sat on a chair looking extremely bummed out. I laughed at his facial expression.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

I was wearing a Neymar Jr. jersey, a pair of training pants, and my mismatch puma indoor cleats. My waist-length, now-blue hair was down in loose waves, and I placed my favorite OBEY snapback on my head.

My newly colored hair actually looked pretty cool. The bottom half of it was a bluish-green color, and it looked professionally done.

Marco was wearing his signature skinny jeans, a plaid shirt, and black vans. An OBEY snapback was placed on his head. He always insisted that we be _twinsies _in some way.

I have to love him though, right?

"Let's go. We need to be at the airport at noon." I ordered.

"Has anybody ever told you that your really bossy?" He sassed.

"Ha! I'm a trainer." I said, venom dripping from my voice.

He huffed loudly as he finally got up to roll his suitcase out to the car.

"Take mine with ya!" I yelled.

"Bossy!" He yelled.

"But you love me!" I said in a sing-song voice.

He looked at me with a thinking face.

"But do I?" He asked.

I gasped.

"How could you?" I said, fake crying.

"Don't cry, my dear. I love you." He soothed me, sarcastically.

I jumped out of my chair, and my head accidently hit his. Being a professional soccer player, he had to over exaggerate everything. He fell to the ground and clutched his head in agony as he started rolling around and slapping the floor.

I burst out laughing at his antics. He finally stopped rolling around, and he got up. I was still laughing hysterically.

He looked at me awkwardly.

"Tris? It really wasn't that funny." He said.

"I've never seen you do that before." I gasped.

He snorted, "It's because I'm not a faker." He explained.

I finally recovered from my laughing session. I grabbed a granola bar from the counter and walked out to the car.

Marco followed me, struggling to roll two suitcases at the same time. I decided to be nice for a change, so I took my suitcase from his hands and rolled it to the trunk of the rental car.

At last I hopped into the driver's seat and Marco in the passenger's.

Four and I have grown a bit closer these last two weeks. He's actually a pretty good guy if you look past his jackass ways.

Marco and I will be staying in Rio until the tournament is over. We'll then come back here with whoever wants to tag along. My house is basically my friends' house too. They just drop by whenever they want, and use it as a free hotel.

After driving for ninety minutes, and listening to Marco go on and on about his bromance with Mario Götze, we finally made it to the Philadelphia Airport. _Götzeus_ is probably one of the cutest bromances in the world. Oh, and let's not forget Marco and Robert Lewandowski's relationship. _Leweus_

My phone rang. _Neymar. _

I quickly told Marco to shut his big mouth before I answered his call.

"Tris?"

"Hi." I greeted warmly.

"You tried to call me?" He asked, glumly.

"Yeah. How're you doing?"

"Not so good. I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too. How's your injury treating you?"

"It's terrible." He said in a shaky voice.

"I need you. Please come. I need your help, Tris. You're the only one who can help me." He pleaded through the phone, his voice cracking.

"I'll see you soon, Neymar. I promise."

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too." I said before pressing the _end call button. _

No one except me and Marco knows that I'm going to Brazil. Well, Dauntless knows about it, but they don't count. I'm going to surprise my friends that are still participating in the tournament.

Neymar fractured a vertebra yesterday in Brazil's match against Columbia. He's been ruled out of the World Cup, and I can tell that my friend is broken. Brazil's main play maker is hurt and unable to play.

Before long, Marco and I were boarding the plane, ready to make the thirteen hour trip to Rio de Janeiro. I was so excited to see the beautiful country of Brazil, and I was more excited to see my friends.

Marco and I found our seats, window seats. I called the seat that was directly next to the window, and he unhappily sat down next to me. I made sure not to get much sleep yesterday night so I could sleep soundly on the plane.

"Marco, this dye isn't permanent is it?" I asked him before placing my head on his shoulder.

"Nope. It's temporary. But, I don't know how long it'll stay in…." He responded as he rested his head over mine.

"It's alright. And you know, it actually looks pretty cool. Almost professionally done." I boasted.

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Hell, you shouldn't have even liked it." He grumbled.

I smiled, happy since his prank didn't really have an effect on me. A smile was still etched on my face before I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

We spent two hours in the airport before taking our other flight to Belo Horizonte. I called up Luiz Felipe, Brazil's national team's manager, to ask him about surprising his team.

"Hello?" I heard his voice through the phone.

"Luiz?" I asked, afraid that I dialed the wrong number.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Tris." I answered.

"Oh, Hello, Tris. How are you doing?" He greeted.

"Great."

"So what's up?"

"The skies of Rio de Janeiro." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Luiz, I took a flight from Philly to Rio. I wanted to watch the semi-finals and finals of the tournament. I called Neymar before I boarded the plane in Philly, and he's broken, both physically and emotionally."

"Ok?" He was still confused.

"You guys are in Belo Horizonte, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to surprise your team, especially Neymar. Can you tell me which hotel the team is staying in?"

"Oh, I understand now. We're in the Ouro Minas Palace hotel." He stated.

"Alright then. I'll make reservations. How far away is it from the city's airport?"

"About 30 minutes. And don't worry about booking a room. I'm sure Neymar would love to bunk with you for the night."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. He's been begging to see you ever since the X-rays."

"Well, he'll see me in about 4 hours. Thanks for everything, Luiz."

"No, thank you, Tris. Hopefully you'll lift his spirits. I'll see you soon." He said before I hung up.

Marco and I spent some time signing autographs for people and taking pictures with them, before boarding the plane to go to Belo Horizonte.

I walked into the grand hotel, Marco no longer with me. He was at the hotel across the street, surprising his teammates. I wish I was there to see his faces. I hope he could keep it a secret though that I was here, too. I can't wait to see Mats' face when he sees me. Hopefully, he won't faint like last time.

The team was on the seventeenth floor. Damn, why do they have to be so far up? I really don't want to wait for an elevator to come. Three minutes of pure torture later, I was finally on an elevator.

I finally found Neymar's room. I heard laughter from behind the door. I knocked on the door loudly, hoping that they could hear me over their loud laughter. I heard the door unlock before it swung open. I was standing in front of none other than David Luiz, the defensive-midfielder legend.

"Tris!" I heard my name being yelled from everywhere around the room.

"Come in!" David opened the door a bit wider so I could step in.

Before I knew it, I was tackled in a big group hug by everyone in the room, except Neymar. When we finally pulled away from each other, I looked to the bed. Neymar was sitting there, a wheelchair on the floor next to him.

"Hey, Tris." He greeted me softly.

"Hey, Neymar." I said before walking over to him. The guys took this as a sign to let us have our alone time.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I did promise that I would see you soon, didn't I?"

"And you never break your promises." He said.

I nodded. He tried scooting over on the bed, but his injury stopped him. He patted the bed next to him, indicating that he wants me to sit next to him. I got into bed, sitting next to him.

"How's Davi?" I asked about his son, trying not to talk about his injury.

"He gets cuter and cuter every day." He gushed as he pulled out his phone.

He pulled up some pictures of Davi Lucca, and I had to agree, Davi gets cuter and cuter every day. We scrolled through some more pictures of Neymar and Davi.

He shut his phone, and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed.

"I missed you." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I returned the hug. His head was buried in my shoulder, and I felt hot tears seeping through my shirt. I rubbed circles in his back trying to calm him down.

"It's ok." I soothed.

"No. No it's not." He lifted his head from my shoulder, "I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate this. I disgust myself. I hate it here. I let my team down. Hell, I let my country down." He sobbed into my shoulder. **(Partly a TFIOS reference.)**

"No. Don't hate yourself. None of this is your fault. You didn't let your team or your country down. This is life, and we have to accept it." I said firmly.

"They were counting on _me _to win the cup for them." He wailed.

"Neymar," I started, "you will not blame this on yourself. It was _not _your fault." I repeated.

He didn't say anything, instead he nodded.

"Hey, how about you come over to Pennsylvania after the cup. I'll help you out, and I bet my trainees would love to meet you." I proposed.

"I don't know. I'm in this wheelchair," He pointed to the wheelchair beside the bed, "and I don't think I could go on a plane with it."

"Neymar. You have a private jet." I reminded him.

Realization hit him like a truck. A grin settled on his lips.

"In that case, I'd love to. But on one condition."

"And that is?" I waited for him to fill me in.

"I can bring Davi with me." He said.

"Of course you can bring him. That would be great!" I gushed before laying my head on his shoulder.

"You're staying with me tonight?" He asked.

"That's what Luiz said." I explained.

"Great." He said before closing his eyes.

I couldn't wait for Tuesday. I really don't know who I want to win.

I wanted Brazil to win the cup this year since they're hosting it. But, I'm unsure now because Neymar and Thiago Silva aren't playing. Thiago Silva, Brazil's captain, got suspended last game against Columbia. So he cant play against Germany in a few days. But, I have hope that Brazil will take home the trophy this year. I don't know how my German friends will respond to this, _but they just got to deal with it. _

**Hey! So, I know that this chapter was crappy, so I won't ask for too many reviews. Is 20 too much? Let's try to get to 290 reviews for this chapter. **

**So, I told you guys to follow me on G+ for news about this story, but nobody responded. And I guess I can say that G+ isn't used that much anyway.**

**So, instead, follow me on Tumblr. I will be posting all story related things (ok, and maybe some soccer and World cup news...) I will be posting outfits, houses, and everything that you guys want related to my stories. I will also be holding some contests since I really need covers for my stories.**

**My name is **_**subzeromk123. **_

**Best part of the chapter?**

**Chapter rating out of 10?**

**What can I do to make it better?**

**Let's dedicate the next minute or so for Neymar Jr. I love you, bro and I hope you get better soon. (I seriously doubt you're reading this though...)**

**Ever since that game against Columbia, I've been crying a river. Even though I wanted Columbia to win, I love Neymar to infinity and beyond. Who else was crying when James Rodriguez was sobbing at the end. *Raises hand* **


End file.
